LOYALTI
by mealways
Summary: penulisan berlanjut, Naruto menemukan sesuatu,,, rival, sahabat, cinta,,,
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Hari senin. Siapa sih yang suka sama hari senin? Kalo ada pun pasti cuma sedikit…..

Ngga terkecuali sama Naruto. Bocah satu ini emang anti banget sama hari Senin.

_Jika aku jadi Presiden nanti, hari Senin akan kuhapus…. Hahahaha. _Itulah yang selalu dipikirkannya dihari Senin.

Dengan terpaksa, ia melangkah menuju sekolah barunya. Jika bisa memilih, ia tak mau pindah sekolah. Namun, Jiraiya, penulis mesum itu memaksanya. Ya. Begitulah. Sejak berumur 8 tahun ia telah tinggal bersama walinya itu. Orang tuanya telah lama meninggal.

Penulis mesum itu sedang dalam masa pengasingan untuk menulis novel terbarunya, Icha-Icha Hentai(?)

Dan karena itulah, dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto Mengikutinya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya ia, berjalan seperti orang mabuk, oleng sana, oleng sini, padahal ia hanya sedang tidur… berjalan sambil tidur, ilmu yang dipelajarinya dari teman di sekolah lamanya, Rock Lee.

Walaupun Lee bisa melakukan lebih baik. Bahkan Lee bisa berjalan dengan tangan sambil tidur…

Entah karena insting Naruto yang kuat, ia langsung terbangun ketika akan memasuki gerbang.

Mulutnya ternganga karena melihat sekolah barunya. Sekolah itu sangat besar dan berfasilitas lengkap. Sekolah itu berstandar Multi Internasional. Bisa kau bayangkan mulut Naruto yang menganga dengan air liur yang menetes seperti saat melihat ramen gratissss….

Ia berfikir, bagaimana Jiraiya bisa menyekolahkannya disana?

Lalu ia berjalan menuju kantor Headmaster. Sang Headmaster adalah wanita cantik yang bernama Tsunade.

Naruto sempat terkesima.

Mengerti dengan gelagat Naruto, Tsunade langsung menghadiahkan Bogem mentah nya kepada Naruto.

"jadi kau Naruto itu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"ya… begitulah"

"kau akan kutempatkan di Kelas X.C , sebentar lagi wali kelasmu akan menjeputmu dan mengantarmu" ujar tsunade sambil mengelis dagunya.

"osh" Naruto mengangguk

Saat itulah seorang laki-laki menggunakan topeng memasuki ruangan dan member hormat kepada Tsunade.

"kakashi, ini Naruto. Ia di kelasmu."

"ia aku mengerti" menatap Naruto "ikuti aku, 2 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi"

Dengan malas Naruto mengikuti laki-laki pahlawan bertopeng itu.

_Hhhhh….. semua orang disini aneh… awas saja jika ada yang macam-macm akan kuhabisi. Sekolah ini sepertinya berisi anak-anak kaya, kenapa Jiraiya measukkan ku ke sini? Apa dia punya uang? _


	2. Chapter 2

Ogenki desuka. ^^

* * *

Good Air, Ryuuchihame, Kokoro Fujisaki : Arigatou…. Atas sarannya…. Saya akan memperhatikan EYD-nya.

HinamE hiMe cHan: I love NaruHina… ^^

Zephyramfoter: Gomen….. kependekkan ya… akan diusahakan buat chap yang panjang.

* * *

CHAPTER 2 

Naruto berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas barunya. Ia melihat kearah wali kelasnya, pria bertopeng itu membuatnya tertawa. 

_Kenapa ya, dia memakai topeng? Apa dia berwajah jelek? atau dia malu dengan aku yang tampan ini? sehingga tidak mau menunjukkan wajahnya? Hahahahahahahaha….. _

_Tempat ini benar-benar aneh…  
_

Kakashi berhenti didepan pintu yang sangat besar dan terlihat antik.

"Nah Naruto, ini kelasmu. Masuklah, aku akan memperkenalkanmu" kata Kakashi.

"Osh"

Begitu pintu dibuka, terdengar suara orang yang berbicara. Lebih bising daripada pasar. Bertolak belakang dengan suasana sebelum pintu dibuka.

_Apa-apaan ini? berisik sekali. Kelas lamaku dulu yang terkenal sangat ribut saja tidak separah ini?_

_Apa mereka tuli sehingga harus berteriak jika hendak bicara? _

Naruto melihat keseluruh sudut kelas itu. Dan matanya tertuju pada sekelompok murid cewek yang sedang mengelilingi seorang laki-laki dengan tampang angkuh. Seketika saja Naruto sudah merasa sebal dengan laki-laki itu.

Kakashi mengajak Naruto masuk dan berdiri di samping meja guru. Naruto memandang kearah orang-orang yang sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Naruto, Kakashi menepuk tangannya.

Dan dengan ajaib seluruh aktifitas di kelas itu terhenti dan para murid duduk ditempatnya masing-masing.

Kakashi mendengus senang mengetahui Naruto takjub dengan atraksi kecil yang dilakukannya.

"Hmmm…. Baiklah, aku langsung saja. Yang disampingku ini adalah Naruto. Dia pindahan dari Kanazawa" menatap Naruto "Nah Naruto, ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Salam kenal, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" sambil menunduk "Harap bantuannya"

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong disana" ujar Kakashi

Naruto langsung menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan Kakashi, ia duduk di bangku paling belakang disebelah anak gendut yang duduk dibangku paling pojok.

Disekolah itu, setiap meja hanya diisi oleh satu orang.

"Kenalkan, aku Chouji, yang disampingmu itu Shikamaru" kata anak Gendut yang duduk disebelahnya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk sebentar kepada Naruto. Kemudian ia melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Salam Kenal, kau sudah tau namaku bukan?"

"Tentu saja, kau sudah bilang tadi" ia menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Naruto. "Kau tahu, bangku ini bangku kosong!"

"Ya, tapi sekarang aku sudah duduk disini. Jadi tidak kosong lagi"

"Kau tidak tahu tentang bangku kosong?" ucap Chouji dengan suara yang dibuat seram…

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Menurut cerita, jika kau menduduki bangku paling belakang nomor dua dari pojok dikelas X.C…"

"ya….?" Naruto menelan ludah.

"Jika kau mendudukinya…"

"Ya….?"

"Kau…"

"Aku…."

"...akan kena sial yang terus menerus…!"

"...akan kena sia…. Ap… apa?"

"Ya, kau akan mendapatkan kesialan yang bertubi-tubi…" ucap Chouji dengan dramatis.

Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat, seakan tidak percaya dengan yang didengarnya.

"Kau boleh tidak percaya, namun itu terjadi sejak seorang anak yang terus menerus dikerjai bunuh diri karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan teman sekelasnya, dan sebelum bunuh diri dia mengutuk siapa saja yang menduduki kursi ini" kata Chouji. "Kursi tempatmu duduk" tambahnya.

"Dia murid baru, sama sepertimu.!"

Naruto terbelalak, ia kaget akan ucapan Chouji. Namun sebelum ia hendak bertanya lebih lanjut seorang guru dengan pakain hijau super ketat memasuki kelas. Sehingga Naruto hanya bisa berbicara dengan pikirannya sendiri.

_Sudah kuduga, ada yang tidak beres. Aku akan mendapat siaaallll ! ….. apakah hantu anak itu masih gentayangan….. kenapa aku harus duduk disini? _

_Ahhh, tidak mungkin ada hantu. Mungkin dia hanya berbohong untuk menakutiku. Sambutan untuk murid baru… ya mungkin saja. Aku tidak perlu takut.._

_Tapi bagaimana kalau dia benar?_

Sementara Naruto masih berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sepasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip…

* * *

Maaf jika masih kependekkan...

Reviews-nya ditunggu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Moshi-moshi….**

Terimakasih atas reviewnya. ^^

* * *

CHAPTER 3

-NARUTO-

Hhhhh… gara-gara ucapan Chouji aku jadi tidak semangat untuk berangkat sekolah. Apa aku bolos saja? Tapi kalau dia hanya berbohong bagaimana? Apakah mereka akan menganggapku pengecut?

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH….."

"Hei, kenapa kau Naruto?"

Ha? kenapa denganku. Aku tadi berteriak? Aku lupa sedang sarapan dengan Jiraiya.

"TIdak, aku baik-baik saja!"

"Lalu kenapa kau berteriak, membuatku kagat saja" gerutu Jiraiya.

Huh, cerewet sekali. Ya sudah, aku sekolah saja. Aku tidak mau dibilang pengecut. Aku ini pria paling tampan dan pintar…. Hahahahaha….

"JIraiya, aku berangkat dulu"

"Ya, hati-hati. O ya sampaikan salamku pada Tsunade…."

"Hmmm…. Aku tidak janji"

Lalu aku berlari sambil menutup pintu. Cuaca sedang bagus. Semoga saja begini terus.

Tadi Tuan Jiraiya bilang apa ya? O iya, menyampaikan salam untuk Tsunade. Maaf saja, jika kau mau menyampaikan salam kepadanya. Sampaikan saja sendiri. Aku malas bertemu Nenek itu. Aku baru tahu sekarang, kalau Jiraiya dan Tsunade itu sahabat lama, karena itulah ia bisa menyekolahkan-ku disana.

Ah, aku sudah sampai. Langsung keklas atau tidak ya?

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati keadaan kelas itu masih sama saja seperti kemarin, sebelum Kakashi menepuk tangannya. Mereka masih tetap berkeliaran tidak beraturan, bahkan anak laki-laki itu masih tetap dikelilingi cewek-cewek centil itu, yang selalu teriak histeris setiap kali laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu bergerak. Mereka itu menyebalkan sekali, berisik pula. Apa tidak ada kerjaan lain.

Tetapi kali ini lain. Tapi apa? Aku merasakan ada yang lain, semacam aura yang tidak biasa. Ah, masa bodoh.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Mereka masih tetap berteriak. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa tatapan mata mereka tertuju padaku. Serasa menusuk-nusuk punggungku.

Aku duduk diatas kursiku dengan tenang. Disebelah kiriku, Chouji tengah asik berkutat dengan makanannya. Dikananku Shikamaru seperti biasa tengah tidur.

Tak lama kemudian kelas kembali tenang, ketika seorang wanita yang bernama Kurinai masuk. Dia guru sains. Pelajaran yang membuatku muak.

Pelajaran berlangsung tanpa terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Lalu tiba-tiba terjadilah kejadian yang merupakan jawaban atas pertanyaanku tadi.

Mengapa aku merasa mereka selalu memperhatikanku….

"Jadi jika kalian hendak mengukur kecepatan dari benda yang bergerak tegak lurus. Kalian harus mengunakan perhitungan dengan menggunakan hukum yang baru saja kita pelajari. Nah ada yang mau bertanya?"

Kelas diam sejenak.

"Baiklah, jika tidak ada, aku yang akan bertanya" Guru Kurinai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas.

"Hmmm…. Bagaimana jika kau"

Aku merasa dia menunjukku. Aku melihat kekiri kekanan, gerak refleks untuk meyakinkan diri.

"Ya, kau yang berambut kuning. Kerjakan soal yang ada dihalaman 127"

Kontan aku gugup, aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Namun aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku karena melihat tatapan tidak sabar dari Guru Kurinai.

Namun ketika aku berdiri….

BREEEETTTT…..

Ap… appp….apa… yang terjadi? Refleks aku memegangi pantatku. Merasakan kain dari bahan katun yang semula menutupinya berganti dengan boxer bergambar Spongebob yang kukenakan..

Sontak seluruh kelas tertawa. Bahkan Guru Kurenai tersenyum menahan tawanya. Jadi ini arti dari aura aneh yang kurasakan? arti dari pandangan mereka?

Aku tidak tau bagaimana raut mukaku saat ini, namun aku merasa seluruh darah naik ke otakku. Aku merasa wajahku sangat panas karena menahan malu.

Ada yang menaruh lem dikursiku, tapi siapa? Atau jangan-jangan kutukan itu sudah dimulai?

Memangnya hantu bisa menaruh lem di kursiku? Apa didunia hantu sana ada yang menjual lem?

Jika tau begini, aku akan memakai boxer hitam kesanyanganku. Bukan boxer spongebob ini. seharian ini aku akan berjalan dengan Spons kuning mengikutiku dibelakang. Membuatku malu saja….

-ooOOoo-

Dan ternyata kesialanku belum berakhir disini. Pelajaran kedua adalah olahraga. Jadwal kali ini adalah senam yang dipimpin oleh Guru Guy. Bukankah dia guru bahasa inggris? Ah, sudahlah aku tidak peduli.

"Ayo gerakkan badan kalian dengan semangat masa muda yang membara, bagaikan api yang membakar kertas…. YIAYYY!" sambil tersenyum dan menunjukkan sederetan giginya yang berkilau.

* * *

Seusai olahraga aku menuju lokerku, untuk mengambil seragam dan menggantinya. Namun saat membuka loker, aku tidak menemukan seragamku. Aku berlari dan mencari ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Aku yakin ini kesialanku yang lain.

Aku terus berlari, dan saat aku melawati sebuah pohon besar, aku mendapati seragamku ada disalah satu dahan pohon itu. Aku segera berlari menuju pohon itu dan memanjatnya. Cukup sulit untuk memanjatnya, karena dahan dan rantingnya cukup rapat, cukup rapat untuk membuat tubuhku lecet karena goresan rantingya.

Dan akhinya akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan seragamku. Aku segera menuruni pohon itu. Dan berlari menuju toilet untuk mengganti baju.

Saat di toilet aku masuk ke salah satu stall, keadaannya cukup sepi, sehingga aku dapat mendengar ada yang masuk. Namun aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, mungkin saja mereka ingin buang air kecil?

Namun saat aku menunduk, aku melihat bayangan seseorang didepan pintu stall tempatku berada. Lalu aku mendengar suara kunci berputar. Kontan aku memegang engsel pintu dan berusaha membuka pintu. Aku berteriak dan memukul pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku tahu ini sia-sia. Lalu saat aku berhenti aku mendengar suara tawa yang sangat pelan, yang perlahan menjauh diikuti oleh suara pintu yang ditutup.

Aku bernafas dengan cepat dan keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisku. Aku bisa mendengar suara bel telah berbunyi, yang artinya pelajaran ketiga telah dimulai, dan itu artinya tidak akan ada siswa yang pergi ke toilet, yang artinya aku tidak bisa meminta bantuan, dan akhir yang pasti aku akan berada di stall ini sampai jam istirahat tiba yaitu sekitar 45 menit lagi.

Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan. Walaupun toilet ini termasuk bersih dan tidak bau, ini tetap toilet, tempat semua siswa membuang segala macam kotorannya disini. Dan aku merasa tidak nyaman.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh sisi stall, dan aku mendapati sebuah jendela kecil. Tidak terlalu besar, namun cukuplah untuk tubuhku yang kerempeng ini.

Aku memantapkan pijakanku pada closet duduk dan berdiri diatasnya. Aku bisa meraih jendela itu dan membukanya. Lalu dengan sedikit lompat.

HUP

Akhirnya kepalaku sudah berada diluar, aku menghirup udara luar sebanyak-banyaknya. Ternyata jendela itu menghadap kebagian belakang dari sekolah ini, di bagian belakang ini terdapat taman yang cukup luas, dimana terdapat pohon-pohon besar, aku tidak tau namanya, dan tak mau tau. Yang aku mau sekarang ini adalah keluar dengan cepat dan selamat.

Aku mula mendorong tubuhku dengan tangan. Lalu ketika ujung kaki-ku sudah berada di jendela.

GUBRAK!

Aku terjatuh dengan kepala menghantam tanah, cukup sakit. Aku mengelus kepalaku. Karena terlalu senang mengetahui aku bisa keluar, aku tidak melihat kebawah, dan memperhatikan jarak antara jendela dengan tanah.

Aku berdiri dan melihat sekeliling. Lalu aku mendapati seorang gadis berdiri satu meter dihadapanku. Gadis dengan mata lavender dan berambut panjang, ia sedang mengamatiku. Dia cukup manis.

" Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa namamu?" ujarku padanya

Namun tanggapannya tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Ia berlari meninggalkanku. Aku mengejarnya, namun aku kehilangan dirinya. Dan saat aku hendak berbalik. Aku mendengar suara tangis.

Aku mengikuti arah suara tangisan itu. Dan aku menemukan seorang gadis dengan rambut bewarna merah jambu sedang duduk memeluk lututnya. Ia menangis sesenggukan.

Aku mengenalinya sebagai Sakura, teman sekelasku. Ia salah satu gadis yang suka mengelilingi dan mengikuti Sasuke. Dan aku yakin dia adalah pemimpin cewek-cewek itu.

Entah kenapa aku penasaran melihatnya menangis ditempat seperti ini…..

* * *

to be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
**

"Hei… kau Sakura kan?" ujarku padanya. Kali ini aku berlagak keren. Aku melipat tangan didepan dada dan memasang wajah tampan. Namun sepertinya malah seperti wajah hentai yang sedang memburu mangsa ya? Karena setelah melihatku tangis Sakura makin menjadi.

Ada sesuatu yang ingin dari mulutku ketika melihatnya makin menangis, namun sesuatu telah menggurungkan niatku. Kami hanya diam dan diam.

Aku dan Sakura, suasana sepi. Rasa takut yang sempat terbesit di wajahnya berganti menjadi keangkuhan. Dia menghapus air mata dari wajahnya dan menatapku. Menatap dengan sinis seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Sakura menatapku seakan aku sang terdakwa dan dia jaksa maha benar.

Ia berdiri dan berkata "Kau bicara padaku Spongebob SquarePANSYpants?"

Aku menggernyitkan kening. "apa kau bilang?"

"Spogebob SQUAREPANSYPANTS!"

Aku rasa dia sedang menstruasi! Makanya dia seperti itu. Aku akan memaafkannya kali ini, tapi… aku menatapnya dan kali ini aku sangat yakin ia akan menangis lagi, tapi….

"Tapi aku akan melepasmu kali ini, aku sedang sangat sibuk dan tidak ada waktu melawanmu. Tapi jika aku melihatmu bertindak kurang ajar padaku! Awas saja !" Sakura berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke arahku.

Lalu ia melangkah pergi melewatiku. Ya, pergi begitu saja. Aku mengikuti ia dengan mataku. Huuh, aneh sekali hari ini, aku bertemu 2 wanita aneh yang kutemui dan pergi setelah kuajak bicara dengan cara yang aneh pula.

Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Eh, sepertinnya ada sesuatu yang terlupa, apa ya ? hmmm…

"YA AMPUN" aku berteriak sambil memukul jidatku!

Bodohnya aku. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika siang ini ada pelajaran Kakashi sensei? Bagaimana ini? Masa aku harus bolos pada jam pelajaran wali kelas ku sendiri? Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana ini? Apa yanng harus aku lakukan? Masuk kelas dan bilang yang sejujurnya atau bolos?

Masuk…

Bolos…

Masuk…

Bolos…

Masuk…

Bolos….

Masuk…

Ah masuk saja..

Tapi…

Bagaimana jika Kakashi sensei tidak percaya dengan perkataan ku? Ya ampun bagaimana ini?

oooooOOOOOooooo

sepertinya Naruto belum masuk. Bagaimana ini? Apa ia tersesat? Atau ia dikerjai lagi? Pikir Hinata. Rambut panjang indahnya bergoyang mengikuti arah kepalanya yang terus menerus melihat sekeliling. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa ia BENAR-BENAR tidak melihat Naruto. Hinata begitu cemas. Sejak awal ia tidak menyetujui rencana Sakura, Ino, Neiji, dan yang lainnya untuk mengerjai Naruto.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mencegahnya, ia kalah suara. Orang-orang seperti Shikamaru dan Chouji "tim Netral" tidak bisa diharapkan dalam masalah ini.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau sakit?" Ujar Sasuke. Dari tadi ia memperhatikan Hinata dan ia merasa Hinata sedang galau.

"Aaa… Emmm.. tidak ada, aku hanya merasa ada yang kurang dikelas ini" jawab Hinata lembut

"Kau menyindir? Tenang saja, aku sudah bicara pada gadis dungu itu. Agar tidak mendekatiku lagi!" Balas Sasuke, mata mengerling nakal kepada Hinata,

"Gadis? Gadis siapa? Hmm, yang aku madsud Naruto. Kemana dia, kenapa belum masuk? Aku bertemu dengannya di taman belakang tadi, sebelum Kakashi sensei masuk. Tapi kenapa dia belum masuk?" hinata terlihat cemas

Namun ia tak menyadari lelaki yang berbicara dengannya lebih cemas lagi, walaupun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Sejak kapan perhatianmu beralih dariku Hinata?

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Apakah kalian sudah mengerti penjelasan ku tadi?"

"SUDAH !" serempak semua murid menjawab

"Aku melihat ada 2 bangku kosong disini, siapa yang tidak hadir?" tanya Kakashi

"Sakura dan Naruto!" jawab Tenten

"Sakura? Apa dia sakit?"

"Y..Yyyaa..ya Kakashi sensei!, sakura sakit. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya menjadi pusing dan ia izin untuk pulang" jawab ino dengan gugup.

"ya sudah, lalu bagaiamana dengan Naruto?"

Kelas hening seketika. Mereka tahu, tidak boleh ada yang mengerjai murid baru! Itu peraturan baru yang dibuat oleh Tsunade. Namun godaan untuk melihat wajah cemas, sedih, takut dari murid baru membuat mereka melanggar peraturan itu. Jika Kakashi sampai tahu hal ini, bisa gawat!

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Kakashi terlihat curiga. "Hinata, dimana Naruto?"

"Ha?.. itu Naruto.. Naruto…"

GUBRAKKK

"AKU DISINI KAKASHI SENSEI! Hosh… hosh..hosh.." tiba-tiba saja teriakan terdengar dari pintu. Terlihat sekali ia kehabisan nafas. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya … ^_^v

oooooOOOOOooooo

"AKU DISINI KAKASHI SENSEI!"

Tiba-tiba saja teriakan itu keluar dari mulutku. Aku kehabisan nafas. Berlarian dari taman sekolah menuju kelas sangat menguras tenaga. Dengan perlahan aku mengatur nafas. Aku tahu Kakashi sensei mengernyit kepadaku.

"Dari mana saja kau Naruto?" kakashi bertanya padaku, pertanyaan yang aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menjawabnya, namun aku harus menjawab !

"Ha, itu guru, aku tiba-tiba saja sakit perut, dan saat aku di toilet, pintunya terkunci, jadi aku sedikit terlambat!, maafkan aku guru hehehehehe"

Kakashi melihat kearahku. Lamaaa sekaliii. Aku agak sedikit salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak, aku berdiri di depan pintu dengan seluruh pandangan melihat kearahku.

"Apa ada yang bertanggung jawab tentang masalah ini?" Kakashi bertanya pelan, namun dingin ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Aku sedikit bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang mengaku, kalian aku tugaskan untuk membuat laporan pratikum paling sedikit 50 halaman mengenai perpindahan gerak partikel yang baru saja aku terangkan!"

"APA!"

#^&$()_(#*&*^$&(^*#&#)#)(*#_(_)(_*&$#^($$&(#&(

Seketika seluruh kelas ribut, mengeluarkan protes mereka. Bahkan Shikamaru yang seakan-akan hidupnya hanya untuk tidur terlihat ikut protes,

"A…. guru, kenapa mereka dihukum? Yang terlambat masuk kan aku?" ucapku seketika. Aku saja kaget kenapa aku bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Seisi kelas langsung diam mendengar ucapanku tadi. Gugup langsung menerpa diriku. Tatapan yang tajam seakan menusuk diriku.

Kakashi melihat kearahku. "Baiklah, tugas untuk kalian dibatalkan. Dan sebagai gantinya Naruto, kau kerjakan apa yang kusuruh kepada mereka tadi!"merapikan bukunya"Baik, kelas selesai, selama siang!" Kakashi segera berjalan keluar ruangan kelas.

"Gu..guru… guru, aku kan baru masuk! Aku tidak tahu materinya !" ujarku mengejar langkah kakashi

"Bukankah kau yang meminta dihukum tadi?" Kakashi melihatku, muka memelasku. Kuharap ini akan berhasil. Aku bahkan menambahkan efek puffy agar lebih dramatis.

"Besok lusa sudah harus ada dimeja-ku"

"A…..AP…" badanku kejang-kejang.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Hurfh, untung saja. Bisa mati lemas aku jika hukuman itu jadi diberikan" Ujar anak lelaki dengan Anjing di atas kepalanya.

"Betul! Gawat saja jika itu terjadi. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bukankah itu jadi hukumannya?" tanya Shino sambil memaikan Kumbang tanduk kesayangannya.

"Hmm tidakkah seharusnya kita membantunya?" sambung Hinata

"Untuk apa? Biarkan saja" tukas Neiji sinis.

"Tapi aku tadi sempat khawatir sepupumu ini akan membocorkan segalanya saat Kakashi sensei bertanya tadi!" sambung Tenten kepada Neiji.

"Dia tidak akan berani!" jawab Neiji. Saat itu juga Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja berdiri dan menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi keluar kelas. Dan saat hendak melewati pintu Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang baru saja syok atas keputusan kakashi. Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Mau tak mau Naruto balas mendelik.

Aura kebencian terlihat dari mata Sasuke. Naruto membalas perlawanan itu. Seakan – akan ada sengatan listrik yang mengaliri mereka dan siap untuk menghancurkan satu sama lain. Dan saat itu sepertinya menjadi awal dari perseteruan antara Matahari dan Bulan, Naruto dan Sasuke.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja? aku mencemaskan mu. Tadi kakashi sensei bertanya tentangmu. aku bilang kau sakit. jadi izin pulang"

"Aku baik-baik saja. terima kasih Ino. Aku memang sedikit pusing saat ini,"

"Kau dimana? apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" Ino terdengar cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. aku di rumah sekarang. tidak usah cemas."

"Kau yakin?"

"ya"

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi hingga kau tidak masuk pelajaran Kakashi? aku yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu. ceritakan saja padaku! mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"..."

"Sakura?"

"YA"

"kau ok?"

"Ya"

"baiklah, pulang sekolah aku ke rumah mu. jangan kemana-mana, tunggu aku. ceritakan semuanya!"

"hm"

"Baiklah, aku tutup"

"ya, sampai jumpa"

klik!

...

klik!

* * *

**To be Continue**  
**for readers and SILENT READERS... **  
**Review please. for motivation**  
**hehehehehehe**

thank you ^_^v


	5. Chapter 5

**'LL _ back..**

**thanks for read **

**the owner is Mashashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Tak bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" dengan muka merah padam Ino berusaha untuk tidak menguatkan suaranya. Sakura hanya menunduk dan diam. Melihat ke arah kaki telanjangnya dan sepatu Ino.

Ia tidak mempersilahkan Ino masuk maupun menyuruhnya pergi. Hanya membiarkan Ino berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka. Walaupun secara sadar ia tahu Ino di depannya. Tetapi pikirannya tidak. Yang ada di otaknya adalah kejadian siang tadi. Kejadian di taman belakang. Kejadian yang membuat hatinya hancur….

"Dia menolakku."

"A..ap..apa? apa maksudmu Sakura? Dia? Dia siapa?"

"Tadi siang, di taman belakang…"

ooooOOOOoooo

Suasana sangat cerah dan anginpun bertiup dengan lembut. Hal ini semakin memantapkan hati Sakura. Ia sangat optimis rencananya akan berhasil. Sudah berminggu-minggu ia dan Ino merencanakannya.

Sakura akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke! Awalnya Ino merasa keberatan dengan hal ini. Ia dan Sakura adalah 2 orang paling berpengaruh dalam Club pecinta Sasuke. Namun jika ia membiarkan hal ini, ia merasa reputasinya akan hancur, dan juga ia pun menyukai Sasuke. Tetapi setelah melihat hati Sakura, melihat bahwa Sakura sangat tulus mencintai Sasuke, ia memutuskan untuk membantu Sakura.

Rencana-nya siang ini, Sakura akan menunggu Sasuke di bawah pohon tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Pohon Ek besar di taman sekolah. Sasuke akan diberi surat tanpa nama pengirim yang diletakkan Ino di mejanya.

Dan jika Sasuke telah datang, Sakura akan memegang papan bertuliskan

~I LOVE YOU~

Dengan senyum. Dan di dalam rencana itu akan ada dua kemungkinan, diterima dan ditolak.

ooooOOOOoooo

_Apa ini?_

Jemari tangan Sasuke meraih kertas yang tergeletak di mejanya.

_AKU MENANTIMU DI TEMPAT PERTAMA KALI KITA BERTEMU_

_Di BAWAH POHON EK_

_Taman belakang  
_

~ _S_ ~

_S ? siapa S ? tempat pertama kali bertemu ? Pohon Ek ? S ? _

_Sakura ?_

_Aku tahu….._

Dengan bergegas Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu, melewati Ino yang bersembunyi di balik pintu. Ino tersenyum dan mengikuti Sasuke.

ooooOOOOoooo

Dari jauh Sakura sudah tahu siapa yang datang, Sasuke. Pria yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Sakura mempertegak berdirinya. Merapikan rambutnya dan melihat papan yang ada di tangannya. Tak sabar segera memperlihatkan tulisan yang ada di papan tersebut.

Ino yang merasa bahwa Sasuke telah pasti akan menghampiri Sakura memilih untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Bermaksud untuk memberikan privasi. Sementara itu Sasuke berjalan dengan mantap menuju Sakura. Dan Sakura menanti Sasuke yang semakin dekat dan dekat menuju dirinya.

Saat Sasuke tepat berada di depannya, segera Sakura membalikkan papan tersebut dan memperlihatkan pada Sasuke apa yang selama ini dipendamnya. Bukan tak mungkin dirinya ditolak. Selama ini Sasuke telah ratusan kali 'ditembak oleh wanita' . dan ratusan kali pula Sasuke menolak mereka, bahkan tak jarang dengan cara yang kasar. Tapi mungkin saja hari ini adalah pengecualian kebiasaan Sasuke dalam menghadapi wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Sasuke membaca tulisan di papan itu, dan kemudian menatap Sakura. Ia terus melakukannya menatap papan itu dan beralih menatap sakura. Membuat sakura salah tingkah dan gugup. Namun ia tetap berusaha memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan dari sakura.

"Disini kita pertama kali bertemu huh?"

"I…Iy..Iya." jawab Sakura pelan, sedikit kecewa.

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. Sakura mulai merasa ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai harapannya. Ia mulai merasa dunia mengecil dan mengecil sehingga ia merasa terjepit dan sesak. "Aku tidak menyukaimu" dengan tajam dan cepat Sasuke melontarkan kalimat itu. "Aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku mencintai Hinata, tak ada gadis lain dihatiku. Berhenti membuat Hinata serba salah dengan mendirikan klub bodoh mu. Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai mu ataupun wanita bodoh lain yang ada di klub bodohmu. Berhenti mengikutiku. Itu hal yang sia-sia, kau tak lebih seperti badut bagiku. Kau hanya badut bodoh!".

Sakura tertohok dengan serbuan dari Sasuke tadi. Pucat pasi wajahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca dan seakan tak mampu menatap Sasuke. Merasa telah berhasil menyampaikan maksudnya, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Meninggalkan sakura yang langsung terjatuh memeluk erat papan yang bertuliskan I LOVE YOU, menangis sesegukan….

Dengan mengumpulkan sekuat tenaganya Sakura mencampakkan papan itu, dan langsung mengejar Sasuke. Ia berlari dan menghadang Sasuke. Dengan menatap tajam Sasuke kata-kata kemarahan mulai keluar dari mulutnya."Kau boleh membenciku ataupun tidak menyukaiku, tapi kau tidak boleh mengatakan perlumpulanku dan anggotanya bodoh. Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya. Seribu Sasuke-pun tidak akan mampu menggantikan mereka. Kau tak lebih dari seorang pecundang. Kau akan lihat bagaimana rasanya di tolak oleh orang yang kau sayangi. Aku akan menjamin kau tidak akan bahagia. Kau akan menderita. Aku bersumpah demi hatiku. Kau tidak akan bahagia, SASUKE UCHIHA!" bergetar mulut Sakura saat mengucapkan nama Sasuke dengan tajam.

Ia menatap Sasuke dan kemudian berlari. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia marah, kecewa, benci dan sedih…..

ooooOOOOoooo

"Sasuke menolakmu? Ia menolakmu dengan cara seperti itu? Apa dia tiak punya sopan santun? Tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu padamu. Kau hebat bisa membalasnya. Seharusnya aku ada disana untuk membantumu. Dia pikir dia siapa? Apa…"

"sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi. Bisakah?" Sakura memotong Ucapan Ino.

Seakan mengerti perasaan teman baiknya itu Ino segera memeluk Sakura dan membelai lembut punggung Sakura. Sakura merasa tak tahan dan kemudian menangis, menumpahkan segala yang ada di hatinya. Ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan adanya Ino.

Ino tak habis pikir, cinta pertama Sakura malah menjadi seperti ini, Ino mulai merasa ia dan wanita-wanita di klub pecinta Sasuke-nya adalah gadis bodoh. Ia mulai merasa Sasuke benar. Mereka hanya gadis gadis bodoh karena menyukai orang seperti Sasuke. Dan ia merasa mereka, dirinya, dan Sakura bodoh karena mau menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga hanya demi Sasuke, demi klub pecinta sasuke, demi sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak menghargai usaha dan kerja keras mereka. Kami memang bodoh

"Kita memang bodoh" ujar Sakura dengan suara serak. Ino terkesiap dan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ino tidak menyangka sahabatnya memikirkan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

"kita memang bodoh, Sasuke benar" ujar Sakura lagi.

Ino menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Tidak, Sasuke yang bodoh, ia tidak menyadari berkat kitalah ia bisa terkenal. Jika tidak ada kita, ia akan sama saja sperti pria-pria lainnya." Menenangkan Ino mengusap lembut rambut merah muda Sakura. "kau tidak menyuruhku masuk dan menghidangkan minuman? Kau ingin aku menjadi patung selamat datang di rumahmu?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar sindiran Ino. "baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku. Silahkan masuk Tuan Putri Ino…" ujar Sakura sambil menyilahkan Ino masuk dengan gaya seorang pelayan istana.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa" lalu ino mengamit lengan Sakura dan tertawa bersamanya. Sakura mulai merasa nyaman, jika Ino tidak datang mungkin ia akan masih menangis meratap..

ooooOOOOoooo

"Naruto,, kau tidak makan? Atau kau mau aku menyuapimu hah?" terdengar teriakan serak lelaki tua. Ia berteriak dari tangga. Ia tetap berdiri di tangga itu, menunggu jawaban dari lantai atas. Tapi sepertinya apa yang ditunggunya tidak menampakkan hasil.

"Hoi naruto, kau berani mengacuhkanku?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban

"NARUTO…. JIKA DALAM LIMA MENIT KAU TIDAK TURUN JUGA, JATAHMU AKAN KUHABISKAN…

KAU DENGAR ITU? KUHABISKAN!"

Tetap tidak ada respon, Jiraiya binging, tidak biasanya naruto mengacuhkan ancamannya tadi. Itu adalah ancaman terampuh selama ini. Penasaran Jiraiya menyusuri tangga menuju kamar naruto.

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka, tetap hening.

_Aneh_

Dan sedetik kemudian Jiraiya erkaget melihat naruto sedang duduk di kursi depan meja belajar. Terlihat menulis, kemudian mencoret-coret dan menulis lagi, terkadang ia mengoyak kertas dari buku dan menulis lagi. Sontak saja Jiraiya Kaget dan merasa ini semua adalah mimpi. Naruto BELAJAR? Itu tanda kiamat!

_Sejak kapan Naruto sadar untuk belajar? Menjelang ujian saja ia tidak menyentuh buku. Bagaiman bisa ia belajar sekarang? Sekolah Tsunade itu membawa pengaruh buruk, eh maksudnya pengaruh baik_. Pikir Jiraiya.

"Hei Naruto, kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilan ku hah?"

"Aku tidak mendengarnya"

"Sombong sekali, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"belajar"

"Huh. Sejak kapan kau belajar?"

"tidak bisakah kau diam dan membiarkanku menyelesaikan tugas ku?"

"Kau tidak makan?"

"tidak, pergilah"

"Sombong sekali, yah sudah. Selamat bekerja"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan terus menulis kemudian mencoret, menulis lagi. Jiraiya melangkah keluar pintu dan kemudian menoleh kebelakang melihat punggung naruto. Tak lama kemudian….

Ia melangkah cepat dan menarik punggung Naruto. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan mu berbuat hal aneh hah?"

"lepaskan aku, aku harus menyelesaikannya" naruto meronta berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tidak, kau harus bersikap normal. Ayo kebawah!" Jiraiya menari kerah baju Naruto, sementara naruto terus meronta, Jiraiya tetap menarik naruto. Mereka bergulat sambil terus menuruni tangga. Naruto seakan tak rela meninggalkan meja belajar dan kertas-kertas, buku-buku yang ada diatasnya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak akan"

"Lepaskan aku !"

Naruto terus berteriak dan memberontak, mereka telah sampai diujung tangga, Jiraiya masih berusaha menariknya menuju ruang makan rangkap ruang bersantai mereka.

Naruto teguh melepaskan diri dan berteriak. Jiraiya tak menahan kekuatannya untuk menahan Naruto. Namun tiba-tiba saja teriakan mereka berdua terhenti oleh sebuah suara dari arah pintu yang rupanya tidak tertutup.

"Naruto-kun, sedang apa?" sebuah suara lembut menghentikan Naruto dan membuat Jiraiya melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Hinata?"

ooooOOOOoooo

* * *

**thanks for read and review...**

**hope it can be better than before...**

**help me with click that link below...**

**ripiu and ripiu...**

**si si si si **

**^_^b**


	6. Chapter 6

**MOSHI~MOSHI ^^**

**saia kembali lagi...**

**hahahaha**

**lama ngga nulis bikin otak sedikit mumet.. hehehe**

**ditambah ujian dan ulangan serta tugas yang menumpuk membuat otak saia agak sedikit gaje**

***curcol***

**jadi harap maklum kalo chap ini agak aneh dan banyak typo**

**hehehehe ^_^v peace..**

**chap kali ini, saia persembahkan untuk teman saia yang lagi ulang tahun..**

**MUTIA NOFRIYANTI CAIANK DONG HAE CELALU **

**hehehehe**

**maaf kalo ngga bagus ya muttttt...**

**Peace lagi ^_^v**

**pemilik cerita asli tetap masashi Kishimoto. tapi fic ini milik saia. kalo bahasa kampung saia...**

**IT'S MINE !**

**^_^b**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

~~~HINATA~~~

Bagaimana dengan Naruto ya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak ada saat kakashi sensei menjelaskan. Apakah dia bisa mengerjakan tugas itu? Aku akan membantunya. Ya.. aku kerumahnya saja...

end hinata

oooooOOOOOooooo

"Chouji, apa kau tahu dimana rumah naruto?" suara lembut Hinata mengagetkan Chouji yang tengah asik mengunyah snack kentang kesukaannya. Chouji menoleh kebelakang dan menyunggingkan senyum untuk menghilangkan gugup.

"Rumah Naruto? Tidak memang kenapa?"

"ha.. engg tidak, aku cuma ingin mengunjunginya, aku ingin membantunya membuat tugas dari Kakashi sensei. Bagaimanapun itu kesalahan kita juga, tidak baik ia menanggungnya sendiri."

"Kau memang baik Hinata. Bagaimana jika ke tata usaha saja, mungkin disana bisa mendapatkan alamat Naruto" Jawab chouji serius, kemudian ia menegakkan kepalanya dan berhenti mengunyah. "Aku akan ikut denganmu membantu Naruto, bagaimana? Aku akan ajak Shikamaru!"

Mendengar itu Hinata menjadi sumringah dan dengan mata berbinar ia mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah, aku akan ke tata usaha sekarang, sampai jumpa di gerbang sekolah saat pulang" kemudian Hinata pergi sambil melambai pada Chouji. Hatinya sangat senang saat itu.

oooooOOOOOooooo

"CHOUJI...! SHIKAMARU!" teriak Hinata dari gerbang sekolah sambil melambai kepada Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Hinata!" panggil Chouji ketika mereka sudah sampai dihadapan Hinata. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat alamatnya?"

"Heem.. ya, kita langsung kesana?"

"Kita langsung pergi saja, tadi kulihat naruto langsung keluar saat bel pulang berbunyi. Kupikir kita bisa pergi dengan bocah itu kerumahnya. Huh, dasar anak itu merepotkan saja" sambut Shikamaru cepat. Kemudian berjalan meningglakan Chouji dan Hinata, ia berjalan dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

Menoleh kebelakang kemudian Shikamaru berucap. "kalian mau ikut atau akan berdiri disana sampai besok pagi?"

Hinata dan Chouji saling tatap lalu berlari menyusul Shikamaru yang mulai berjalan kembali.

Mereka berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat, mereka berbicara sambil tertawa, tidak menyadari dibelakang ada seseorang yang menatap Hinata tajam. Lalu orang tersebut mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan singkat

**Sent ****to****:Hinata**

** Kau dimana? **

** Pulang denganku? **

** aku ****ingin ****mengajakmu ****ke suatu ****tempat**.

_Messege sent._

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, Hinata meraih ponselnya yang bergetar, ada sms masuk. Hinata melihat pengirimnya.

_Sasuke_... batin Hinata

**Sender: Sasuke**

**Kau****dimana?**

** Pulang denganku? **

** aku ****ingin ****mengajakmu ****ke suatu ****tempat**.

Hmm.. bagaimana ini, tidak mungkin aku bilang ingin ke tempat Naruto. Ah bilang saja aku pergi bersama Sai. Ke toko buku. Ya. Begitu saja.

**Reply:****Sasuke**

** AKU BERSAMA Sai**

** Ke toko buku, maaf. Lain kali saja bagaimana? **

** Aku akan menghubungimu nanti**

** See you  
**

_Messege sent_

Ponsel sasuke bergetar dan dengan cepat ia membaca pesan dari Hinata. Ketika membaca pesan itu langsung saja raut wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan, kemudian berubah menjadi kemarahan. Ia dengan jelas menatap Hinata yang sedang duduk di halte bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru, bukan dengan Sai di toko buku.

Dan tak lama, Hinata hilang seiring dengan bergeraknya Bus yang membawanya ke tujuan yang tak diketahui oleh Sasuke.

oooooOOOOOooooo

~~~SASUKE~~~

Kenapa Hinata berbohong? Kenapa ia tak bilang yang sebenarnya? Apa yang disembunyikannya? Sejak kedatangan bocah itu, sikap Hinata berubah padaku. Ia menjadi acuh dan lebih sering menghindariku. Sering kali kudapati ia menatap bocah nanas itu.

Selama ini memang tidak ada yang menjadi perhatian Hinata selain diriku. Sejak kecil kami selalu bersama. Entah memang sudah ditakdirkan atau bagaimana, dimana ada Hinata pasti ada diriku.

Keluarga kami adalah pemilik perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang bahkan dunia. UCHIHA CORPORATION dan HYUUGA'S COMPANY selalu merajai keuangan Jepang. Kerja sama yang dibangun bertahu-tahun lamanya semakin membuat perusahaan keluarga kami berkembang.

Untuk menjaga kepercayaan dan kerjasama keluarga kami sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan keluarga. Lalu dipilihlah aku dan Hinata untuk tugas ini. Sedari kecil kami didekatkan agar tidak canggung setelah dewasa nanti. Aku yang awalnya tidak tahu apa apa hanya menurut saja. Lagi pula aku suka wajah Hinata ketika tersenyum. Saat kami kecil ia sering tersenyum padaku sambil mengucapkan _"__Sasuke __kun,__mau __main?__"__._

Kami sering bermain bersama, bahkan aku sering tidur sekamar dengannya jika aku menginap dirumahnya. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja tidur di kamar Neiji. Tapi aku tidak ingin menghilangkan moment berharga bersama Hinata. Namun ketika Hinta mendapat menstruasi pertamanya. Kebisaan tidur bersama terpaksa harus kuhentikan. Padahal aku yakin aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa selain menatap wajahnya yang tengah terlelap. Sungguh polos dan lugu.

Hinata selalu mengeluh dengan sikap dinginku ke orang lain namun begitu hangat dan lembut kepadanya. Aku memang tidak bisa bersikap ramah kepada orang lain, terutama wanita. Mereka begitu berisik. Terkecuali ibuku dan Hinata. Ibuku memang berisik dan cerewet. Tapi bagaimanapun ia ibuku dan ibuku teman yang asyik untuk diajak bicara. Apalagi mengenai Hinata. Aku selalu meminta sarannya untuk membuat Hinata senang. Biasanya tips yang diberi ibuku cukup ampuh.

Kalau Hinata, dia memang pendiam sejak kecil. Dan cenderung untuk diam saja jika ada yang mengganggunya. Makanya aku selalu membelanya jika Neiji dan Tenten mulai mengganggu Hinata.

Kakakku itachi yang sebenarnya dijodohkan dengan Hinata, namun krtika ia berusia 8 tahun langsung menolak, sejak kecil ia memang cenderung berfikir seperti orang dewasa. Tapi ia kakak yang baik. Walaupun kadang ia membuat ku cemburu dengan memeluk Hinata ataupun merangkul Hinata. Aku tau ia sengaja melakukan itu untuk membuat ku cemburu.

Tapi bagaimanapun. Aku sadar sejak dulu aku telah terpesona padanya dan aku yakin pada akhirnya kami akan bersama. Dan aku yakin ia merasakan hal yang sama padaku.

Namun belakangan ini keyakinanku mulai goyah. Apakah aku benar? Apakah yang kurasakan ini benar?

Entahlah. Yang pasti, aku harus tahu kemana tujuannya saat ini. Aku harus mempertahankannya jika aku masih menginginkannya disisiku. Aku tak akan membiarkannya pergi atau lari dariku. Tak akan.

End Sasuke

oooooOOOOOooooo

bis melaju dengan kecepatan normal, Hinata dan Chouji duduk di bangku dan Shikamaru berdiri.

"jadi, dari sini kita akan turun di kaguya, kemudian berjalan sedikit dan kita akan menemukan rumah Naruto" ujar Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Sepertinya gampang sekali, apa kau tidak punya alamat pastinya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan ragu. Bagaimanapun ia masih segan terhadap Hinata. Apalgi jika menginggat Sasuke. Bukannya ia takut. Hanya tidak mau mencari masalah. Keinginan terbesarnya adalah melewatkan masa sekolah dengan tidak bertengkar ataupun punya masalah dengan siapapun disekolah.

"aku punya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Jadi aku tanyakan cara mudahnya pergi kesana kepada petugas tata usaha." Jawab Hinata. Lalu keadaan kembali hening.

Yang terdengar Cuma suara deru bis dan suara kriuk kriuk dari kunyahan Chouji. Ia terus memasukkan snack kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka turun di halte kaguya dari situ Hinata memimpin perjalanan dengan mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan kepadanya. Ia sedikit merasa tenang dan senang sebenarnya. Jika Chouji tidak menawarkan untuk ikut ia yakin ia akan kebingungan sendiri nantinya. Ia terbiasa selalu dilindungio oleh Sasuke. Dan ia takut tidak bisa melakukan apa apa jika tidak ditemani.

" mungkin itu rumahnya! " tunjuk Chouji ketika mereka melewati sebuah rumah berlantai dua dengan halaman yang sempit dan terkesan gersang. Kotak-kotak bekas pindahan masih berserak di teras. Terdengar ribut-ribut dari dalam rumah

"mungkin saja. Suara ribut itu memang terdengar seperti suara naruto" kata Shikamaru.

Kemudian mereka sepakat untuk masuk dan menuju pintu yang setengah terbuka. Terdengar teriakan dari dua orang laki-laki.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto

"Diam"

"Lepas!"

"Tidak akan"

"Lepaskan aku !"

Hinata memnyibak pintu yang setengah terbuka hingga ia bisa melihat kejadian yang sedang terjadi.

Terlihat Naruto sedang memegang pegangan tangga dan seorang lelaki tua yang besar dengan rambut putih menarik bajunya.

Reflek hinata berbicara.

"Naruto-kun, sedang apa?"

Tiba- tiba saja teriakan mereka berdua terhenti, Jiraiya melepas cengkramannya pada naruto dan kemudian naruto berseru kaget

"Hinata?"

* * *

**mungkin segini dulu, insya allah saya sambung besok. soalnya janji sama mumut dua chapter **

**Ripiu ditunggu ya**

**just click "REVIEW"**

**kritik dan saran dinanti**

**sayonara**

**"~~~~blow your mind~~~~"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mumut...maap ya Chapter 7 nya kelamaan...**

**buat para readers yang udah marah marah maaf juga... author satu ini emang ngga komitment**

**author juga ngerasa update dari satu chap ke chap berikutnya lamaaaa banget**

**udah gitu chapnya pendek pendek lagiii**

**tapi sekali lagi author minta maaf ya...**

**miyanata**

**gomen-nasai**

**sorry**

**sorry sorry **

**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry**  
**Naega naega naega meonjeo**

**Nege nege nege ppajyeo**  
**Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby**

*geplak*kok malah nyanyi?*

maaf maaf maaf keceplosan hehhehe... udah deh dari pada kepanjangan mendingan cekidot deh

**READ AND REVIEWS**

ya...

* * *

**Disclaimer : STILL MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BUT THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**danger: AU, OOC, Gaje abiss, TYPO(s), ngga nyambung, tapi yang nulis keren**

**#NARSIS**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"Jadi kalian teman sekelas Naruto?" Tanya Jiraiya pada Hinata, Chouji dan Shikamaru.

"Ya" jawab Hinata lirih, jelas sekali ia takut terhadap Jiraiya.

"Wah naruto, tak kusangka kau pintar memilih teman… kau mewarisi bakatku untuk menarik gadis cantik" Jiraiya memukul pundak Naruto dengan keras sebagai tanda bangga dan tertawa terbahak-bahak "buahahahahaha…"

"ah, tidak bukan begitu!" tiba-tiba saja Hinata berteriak. Ia terlihat kikuk, "engg, bukan begitu…. Aku… dan Naruto… itu … itu…" Hinata salah tingkah. Ia memainka jarinya tanda gugup.

"Ahh.. sudah lah… aku akan menyiapkan makanan, kalian bicara saja dulu ya" ujar Jiraiya sembari melangkah untuk meninggalkan mereka berempat diruang tamu.

"Apakah aku perlu membantu Jiraiya –san?" tiba-tiba Chouji besuara, Shikamaru melihatnya dengan tatapan melarang seperti sudah bisa menebak isi kepala Chouji.

"Ah, tidak usah, kalian disini saja. Mengobrol lah. Jika sudah siap aku akan langsung menghidangkannya. Sebetulnya aku hanya menyiapkan makanan untuk dua orang, aku tidak menyangka akan kedatangan tamu sebanyak ini, tapi tak apalah, sudah lama juga aku tidak masak. Baiklah, aku ke dapur" Dengan langkah yang panjang Jiraiya pergi. Meninggalkan kekakuan diantara Hinata dan Naruto.

"Hem.. jadi kalian, bagaimana bisa sampai kesini?" Tanya Naruto memecah kebisuan.

"Hinata yang mengajak kami, katanya ingin membantu humff.. huff.. bhujdkhhfff…." Chouji yang sedang menjelaskan kepada Naruto terhenti ucapannya oleh hinata yang membekap mulut Chouji. Dengan wajah yang merona ia menatap Naruto.

"Benarkah? Ingin membantuku? Waaahhh baik sekali. Kebetulan aku sedang kesulitan dalam menguraikan salah satu rumus."

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Hinata yang awalnya gugup agak sedikit rileks. " Naruto kun tidak marah?" tanyanya irih

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Sebaliknya aku malah merasa senang. Seperti memiliki teman, melihat kalian datang kemari dan mau membantuku. Terima kasih ya"

"Naruto-kun menganggap ku teman?" Hinata menunduk dan berbicara semakin lirih

"Osh ! Tentu saja !"

Wajah Hinata semakin merona, dengan perlahan ia menatap wajah Naruto dan ia menemukan kejujuran pada mata biru yang indah itu, semburat senyum yang manis terukir di wajahnya.

"Jadi, rumus yang mana yang membuat mu bingung Naruto?" tiba tiba Shikamaru memecah keheningan. Dalam hatinya ia juga terharu. Entah bagaimana rasa salut terhadap Naruto tumbuh begitu saja. Dan mendengar Naruto menganggapnya teman mau tak mau menggembirakannya.

"ha? Oh, tunggu sebentar buku ku ada di kamar, kalian minum saja dulu" dengan cepat Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Ia tak ingin membuat teman temannya menunggu. Tiba-tiba saja tumbuh semangat di dalam hatinya. Semangat untuk bertahan. Semangat untuk menjadi teman yang baik. Semangat untuk mempertahankan teman barunya.

ooooOOOOOoooo

~SHIKAMARU~

_Hahh, gadis Hyuuga ini memang aneh, tak kusangka ia sangat senang ketika Naruto menyebutnya sebagai teman. Ketika Chouji mengajakku untuk membantu Naruto aku agak malas. Tapi ketika aku mengetahui gadis Hyuuga ini yang merencanakan aku jadi penasaran. Apakah ini termasuk rencana untuk menjahili Naruto atau dia memang tulus._

_Bukannya aku berprasangka buruk. Tetapi gadis Hyuuga itu sepupu Neiji, otak dari kejahilan itu. Dan dia juga pacar si pantat ayam Uchiha itu. Jadi mungkin saja ada udang dibalik batu. Walaupun aku juga agak sanksi dengan pemikiranku ini. _

_Tapi yah,, ternyata dia memang tulus. Dan mau tak mau aku jadi terharu juga. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi sentimentil begini? _

_Pasti pengaruh dorama dan drama korea yang sering ibuku tonton. Aduh.. wanita itu memang aneh. Ibu sangat semangat sekali mengomentari isi drama nya. Dan jika penyangan dorama bertepatan dengan penayangan sepak bola, pasti ayahku yang mengalah. Padahal dia suka sekali sepak bola. _

_Apakah istriku kelak akan seperti itu juga? Aduh, merepotkan sekali. Tapi ada satu hal, ada satu hal yang aku pertanyaan sejak tadi. Apakah ada sesuatu diantara Naruto dan Hinata? Masalahnya,melihat Hinata, maka wajah Hinata akan memerah. Dan anehnya lagi, jika Hinata menatap Naruto, wajah Hinata malah semakin memerah. Seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. _

_Eh, tunggu… jatuh cinta? _

_Jangan-jangan…._

_Hinata menyukai Naruto!_

_Kenapa tak terfikirkan olehku sebelumnya? bukankah hanya Hinata yang membela Naruto saat rencana _bully _akan dilakukan? Ya gadis Hyuuga ini memang aneh !_

_Tapi bagaimana dengan si pantat ayam Uchiha? Apakah mereka sudah berpisah. Rasanya tidak mungkin. Tadi disekolah saja mereka masih terlihat bersama. Aduh, bagaimana jika Pantat Ayam Uchiha mengetahuinya? Apakah ia akan Memarahi Hinata? Ataukah ia akan membunuh Naruto?_

_Astaga! Apakah tadi itu SHIKAMARU yang berbicara? Ini tidak seperti diriku! Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti ini? Huh ini pasti pengaruh dorama dan drama korea yang selalu ditonton oleh ibuku!_

_Ibu.. jangan jadikan anakmu korban sinetron!_

oooooOOOOOOooooo

~HINATA~

"Jiraiya – san, kami permisi dulu" ujarku lamat-lamat, aku masih sedikit takut dengan pria ini. Kudengar dari Naruo, ia walinya. Orang tuanya telah lama mninggal. Kasihan Naruto….

"Kenapa? Cepat sekali!" jawab Jiraiya-san cepat

"Sudah malam, kami khawatir orang tua kami akan cemas" dengan cepat Shikamaru berbicara sebelum aku sempat menjawab.

"Oh, baiklah. Sering seringlah kemari, Naruto ini sangat kesepian. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika teman mengujungi." Ia melambai pada kami. " Hati-hati ya. "

Kami balas melambai. Lalu kami berjalan menuju halte bus. Naruto – kun mengantar kami. Shikamaru dan Chouji berjalan di depan dan dibelakang Naruto kun dan aku berjalan bersisian. Aku mencuri pandang untuk melihat wajahnya. Pantulan sinar mentari sore memantul indah di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia menyadari perbuatanku !

Dengan cepat aku menatap lurus kedepan.

"Dimana rumahmu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto-kun padaku. Aku sempat terperangah.

"Anu… itu.. di pinggir jalan" jawabku cepat tampa berfikir… tak lama kemudian aku baru sadar dengan apa yang ku katakana. Ya ampun, aku pasti terlihat bodoh.

"Haaaahahahahaha" Naruto-kun tertawa. Pasti dia menertawakan kebodohanku. Ya ampun. Aku sangat malu. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku menghangat. Pasti wajahku semerah tomat.

"Kau ini lucu sekali Hinata. Hahahaha….."

"Bu..Bukan begitu.. aku.. "

"Sudahlah, tidak usah difikirkan. Eh ayo cepat, nanti kau kemalaman!" Naruto – kun memotong ucapan ku dan mengajakku untuk mempercepat langkah kami. Dengan sepenuh hati aku mengikutinya. Dan aku akan bertekad untuk terus melakukannya.

ooooOOOOOoooo

"Hinata, kemana saja kau?" saat akan memasuki kamar aku dikagetkan oleh suara keras Neiji. Aku sangat yakin ia sedang tegak dengan ajah datar namun dengan padangan mata yang menusuk. Walaupun saat ini aku sedang membelakanginya.

Aku membalikkan badanku menghadapnya. "Aku pergi bersama temanku" dengan suara bergetar aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

Aku tidak yakin ia mempercayaiku. Dan dia memang tidak akan pernah mempercayaiku. "Jangan bilang kau bersama si Uchiha itu." Dengan nada bicara yang sangat dingin dan penekanan pada kata Uchiha. Entah mengapa, Neiji sangat membenci Sasuke. Padahal dia sangat hormat pada Itachi, kakak sasuke.

Hamper saja aku mengatakan aku tidak pergi bersama Sasuke. Untuk saja tidak. Jika aku mengatakannya, Neiji akan terus bertanya dan aku yakin aku tidak cukup bisa untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku pergi menemui Naruo. Dan ujung ujungnya aku yakin Naruto akan lebih dikerjai lagi. Ini tidak boleh terjadi !

"Aku pergi dengan Sasuke-Kun. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam" dengan cepat aku masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Jantungku masih berdetak cepat.

Seusai mandi dan berganti dengan baju bersih. Aku berbaring menuju tempat tidur. Aku mengingat kembali kejadian hari ini. Semuanya terekan jelas di ingatanku.

Diawali dengan pertemuan singkatku dengan Naruto di taman belakang, saat itu aku sangat kaget melihatnya muncul dari jendela. Sebenarnya saat itu aku sedang berjaga-jaga. Berjaga- jaga untuk mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan neiji dan teman-temannya kepada Naruto. Aku tau mereka akan mengerjai Naruto. Tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka akan menguncinya di toilet sekolah. Sungguh jahat!

Lalu Naruto menyapaku. Karna aku sangat terkejut. Apalagi ia mengajakku berbicara. Aku masih ingat ucapan pertamanya padaku.

" Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa namamu?"

Setelah ia mengatakan kalimat itu, aku langsung berlari. Aku tidak bisa menahan malu. Yang membuatku kaget adalah kemunculannya dikelas secara tiba-tiba. Sangat bertepatan dengan Kakashi sensei yang bertanya padaku mengenai keberadaan Naruto-kun. Dia seperti menyelamatkanku saat itu. Terus terang aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

dan sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Apa yang kurasakan pada Naruto – kun?

Aku merasa perasaan ku padanya sangat berbeda. Belum pernah aku sangat peduli pada sesuatu. Belum pernah aku melakukan sesuatu yang berguna dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah mandiri.

Namun munculnya Naruto membawa perubahan yang sangat besar padaku. Aku yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kemanapun tanpa Sasuke, bisa pehi tanpa Sasuke. Aku yang selama ini selalu bergantung pada Sasuke bisa menemukan alamat Naruto tanpa bantuan siapapun. Ini merupakan pestasi bagiku. Bahkan aku yang selama ini tidak prnah berbohong bisa berbohong 2 kali berturut-turut pada hari yang sama! Pertama pada Sasuke dan kedua pada Neiji.

Sungguh naruto membuat diriku menjadi Hinata yang berbeda. Naruto juga yang membuatku memiliki teman lain selain Sasuke. Selama ini ruang lingkup pergaulanku sangat terbatas. Hanya Sasuke dan Neiji. Terkadang Ten ten. Itupun jika Ten ten menanyakan keberadaan Neiji.

Tapi, karena ingin membantu Naruto aku jadi memiliki teman baru. Shikamaru, Chouji dan tuan Jiraiya. Jika dia bisa dimasukkan dalam kategori teman ku. Tapi tidak masalah. Tuan Jiraiya itu juga kelihatan baik. Walaupun ada yang aneh padanya.

Aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini. Ini adalah babak baru kehidupan seorang Hinata. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi ada satu hal yang kusesali. Yaitu kebencian Sasuke – kun pada Naruto – kun. Entah mengapa Sasuke – kun seperti itu. Siang ini saja saat berpapasan dengan naruto-kun di pintu saat sedang menarikku keluar saja aura permusuhan sudah terlihat jelas diantara mereka. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan membuat mereka menjadi teman. Yang harus kulakukan adalah menemukan cara yang tepat.

Hoaamm… lelah sekali. Aku akan terlelap sebentar lagi. Naruto – kun. Selamat Tidur….

ooooOOOOOoooo

~SASUKE~

Pagi ini aku akan meminta kejelasan dari Hinata. Semalaman aku memikirkan masalah ini, tapi yang kudapatkan malah kebingungan.

Kupacu mobil ku semakin cepat. Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita melintas, dan mobilku dalam keadaan kecepatan tinggi. Aku menekan klakson sekuat-kuatnya, namun wanita itu seperti tidak mendengar. Dengan kesal aku mengerem dengan sekuat tenaga.

Namun utung tak dapat diraih. Aku tak berhasil membuat mobil berhenti tepat pada waktunya. Wanita itu tersenggol sedikit _body _mobilku.

"SHIT!" geramku. Wanita itu sedang tersungkur di jalanan. Untung saja suasana di sekitar sedang sepi. Dengan amarah yang memuncak aku keluar dan berniat untuk memarahi wanita itu. Beraninya dia membuang waktuku. Aku harus segera bertemu dengan Hinata!

"KAU PUNYA MATA TI…dak…"

Aku terkaget melihat wanita itu. Dia…

"Sakura"

Aku memanggilnya. Dia terbaring dalam keadaan pingsan. Aku menghampirinya dan menggoncang tubuhnya. Dan terus memanggil namanya.

"Sakura… hei Sakura…. Bangun!"

Aku semakin panik ketika dia tidak bereaksi. "Hei… Sakura..Bangunlah.."

Dia masih tetap tidak bereaksi. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhku reflek menggendongnya dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil. Mendudukkannya di kursi depan. Aku sempat merutuk dalam hati kenapa tidak membawa mobil BMW ku saja. Mobil yang kugunakan saat ini adalah mobil sport 2 kursi. Akan lebih memudahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini untuk menggunakan mobil 4 kursi. Aku bisa membaringkannya di kursi belakang. Ukan seperti saat ini.

Kemudian aku memacu mobil menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Walaupun mobilku ini mobil sport keluaran terbaru. Tetapi aku tidak menggunakan GPS. Bagiku jika terlalu tergantung pada teknologi, itu akan melemahkan kinerja otak kita. Dengan mengandalkan ingatanku aku mencari rumah sakit.

Sesekali aku melihat kea rah Sakura. Jelas dia akan berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi ada satu hal yang ganjil pada Sakura. Apa ya? Ha aku tahu. Dia tidak menggunkan pin sebesar tutup mug yang terdapat fotoku. Biasanya ia akan memasangnya di bajunya. Tapi aku tidak melihatnya.

Sepertinya ia srius dengan ucapan untuk tidak akan membiarkanku bahagia. Maaf kebahagianku tidak berada di taganmu nona Sakura.

tapi, ketika aku menatap wajahnya untuk kesekian kalinya, aku melihat tanda-tanda ia akan sadar. Dan tiba-tiba saat aku masih menatap wajahnya, ia membuka matanya dan pandangan kami saling beradu.

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan nanar…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Kau sudah sadar?" Dengan pandangan mencemeeh Sasuke menatap Sakura, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju jalan. Ia mengemudi dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Entah mengapa kakinya menekan pedal gas, seakan ingin menghilangkan salah tingkah yang diakibatkan pertemuan mata mereka. Sakura hanya diam tidak menjawab. Matanya fokus menatap jalanan yang terbentang lurus didepan.

"Aku tahu maksud mu apa nona Sakura. Aku bisa menebak maksud hatimu bahkan jika kau hanya memikirkannya. Sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka jika kau terus menggangguku. Kau tahu itu dengan baik _kan? _Atau perkataanku tempo hari kurang jelas bagimu?" ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Dan sekali lagi Sasuke kaget melihat reaksi Sakura yang biasa saja. Bahkan dari posisinya saat ini Sasuke bisa melihat senyum mencemooh dari bibir Sakura. Kening Sasuke berkerut hingga alis tebalnya hampir bertaut. Ia tidak menduga reaksi Sakura akan seperti ini, dan dia tidak punya antisipasi akan keadaan seperti ini. Dan yang pasti, Sasuke tidak suka akan keadaan _yang_ seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Kau tahu aku biasa lewat jalan ini jika ingin ke sekolah, jadi kau menunggu ku ditempat ini, lalu saat melihatku, kau segaja menabrakkan diri kearah mobilku! Aku menebak dengan benar kan! BINGO! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku ti…"

"DIAM!" dengan cepat Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke. Ia sudah muak! Entah mengapa semua rasa suka dan cintanya pada Sasuke menguap begitu saja dan yang tersisa hanya rasa muak dan sakit hati. "Aku tidak sengaja menabrakkan diri pada mobil sialanmu ini! Apa kau pikir aku masih mau merendahkan diri dihadapanmu? SASUKE-Kun? Aku sudah tidak sudi lagi mengucapkan namamu, bahkan memikirkan mu saja sudah membuatku mual! Kau tahu itu!"

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT…

Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menepikan mobilnya dan menekan pedal rem. Hal ini membuat kepala Sakura membentur dasbor mobil. Rasa sakit dengan cepat menjalar membuat reflek mulut Sakura untuk mengaduh. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Sakura.

Namun dengan cepat Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi Sakura memperlihatkan pandangan nanar penuh kebencian terhadap Sasuke. "Jangan menyentuhku, dan jangan menunjukkan belas kasihanmu. Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya bahwa aku sudah tidak sudi lagi berurusan denganmu. Kau mengerti itu?" Sakura berteriak seakan itulah jalan satu-satunya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dihatinya. dan dengan cepat tangan Sakura melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan membuka pintu mobil.

Namun saat ia akan melangkah keluar, ia berujar dengan nada manis "Aku tidak sengaja mengikutimu. Asal kau tahu saja. Rumahku disekitar sini. Dan untuk pergi kesekolah tentu saja aku harus melewati jalan ini. Jadi, apa itu sudah cukup jelas bagimu? Tuan muda SASUKE ? jika tidak, sepertinya otakmu harus diperiksa!" kemudian dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat Sakura turun dari mobil, membungkuk menghadap Sasuke dan menutup pintu mobil dengan keras. Lalu ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah terdiam, duduk, tercegang dan tertohok oleh serbuan Sakura tadi. Dan sepertinya Sakura berhasil meninjukan tohokan keras di hati angkuh Sasuke. Karena saat itu, Sasuke tengah merasakan kekalahan yang amat sangat. 

ooooOOOOoooo

"Waaaaa…." Ino berteriak histeris mendengar cerita Sakura. Ino seakan lupa tengah dimana ia berada kini. Seluruh siswa yang ada di Kantin itu menoleh menatap Ino, namun seakan tidak pedulu Ino malah memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang menunjukkan antusiasme yang tinggi karena senang. Lalu dengan sendirinya siswa lain yang ada dikantin itu kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

Sakura yang sudah terlanjur senang akan kemenangan dirinya atas Sasuke juga tidak menghiraukan keadaan di sekitar kantin, sehingga ia tidak menyadari ada telinga lain yang mendengar cerita mereka. Seorang gadis angkuh berambut merah bata. Karin. 

oooooOOOOOooooo

"NARUTO-KUN !" suara riang Hinata memanggil Naruto yang hendak memasuki kelas. Hinata berlari menghampiri Naruto yang berhenti, Naruto melihat wajah siapa yang memanggilnya, saat ia melihat Hinata menghampirinya, Naruto melambaikan tanggannya dan berjalan menuju Hinata. Keduanya saling menghampiri satu sama lain. Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal setengah meter, Hinata menghentikan larinya sembari mengatur nafas.

"hosh…hosh…hosh.._**Na..**_hohs.._**ru..**_hosh.._**to-kun…**_hosh..hosh…"

"jangan bicara dulu Hinata, tenangkan dulu dirimu… tarik nafas.. keluarkan.. tarik nafas.. keluarkan…" Ujar Naruto seperti suster yang akan melakukan persalinan.

"Tidak lucu Naruto-kun!" Jawab Hinata pura-pura marah. "Bagaimana, tugas mu sudah siap?"

"Yaah.. tinggal sedikit revisi lagi, bisa kau membantuku merevisi nya?"

"Ya… tentu saja… kapan Naruto-kun?" semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih Hinata

"Kapan kau bisa saja, jam istirahat ini bagaimana?"

"Ya.. baiklah" balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia sangat bahagia Naruto mau meminta bantuannya. Itu artinya waktu lebih lama untuk menatap wajah Naruto dan menyimpannya di ruang hatinya.

"Terima kasih Hinata, jika kau tidak ada, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku. Kau benar-benar dewi penyelamatku!" Naruto berkata sambil menyalami tangan Hinata, tak ayal ini membuat Hinata salah tingkah dan rona merah dipipinya semakin meluas hingga keseluruh wajahnya.

"HINATA!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara barinton mengejutkan Hinata dan Naruto.

Sasuke berjalan menuju Hinata dan Naruto, matanya tak lepas dari tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Hinata. Kilat cemburu terlihat jelas dimatanya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari Hinata!" bentak Sasuke saat ia sudah berada disamping Hinata.

Tak terima dibentak oleh Sasuke, Naruto melawan dengan balas membentak "Apa hak-mu membentakku? Kenapa aku harus melepas tangan Hinata?"

"KUBILANG LEPASKAN!" Sasuke berteriak hingga terdengar di seluruh koridor. Siswa-siswa lainnya berhenti. Ingin mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK!" Naruto balas berteriak.

Hinata yang berada diantara mereka menjadi salah tinkah. Ia gugup. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia menyesali kedatangan Sasuke. Namun ia lebih menyesali kelalaiaannya. Seharusnya ia memperhitungkan kedatangan Sasuke sebelum menghampiri Naruto. Jika seperti ini, ia Khawatir Naruto akan lebih dikerjai lagi. Bahkan Naruto akan dimusuhi. Hinata benci ini. Karena kebodohannya menyebabkan Naruto dalam bahaya.

"Apa kau tidak MENDENGARKU?!"

"Mendengar tidak berarti harus menurut. Kau tau itu!" balas Naruto

"Apa kau ingin dihajar? Nanas busuk!"

"Apa! Apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku takut! PANTAT AYAM!"

"Ap…apa?" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan menarik kerah lehernya "Kau berani sekali" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum keji. "Apa semua manusia dari kelas rendahan seperti kau ini? Aku tahu kau bisa bersekolah disini hanya karena Tsunade adalah sahabat wali mu itu! Kau tidak pantas ada disini! Kau Tahu Itu!"

Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memulkul Naruto. Melihat hal ini, Hinata mencoba membujuk Sasuke, "Cukup Sasuke!"

Namum kemarahan telah melingkupi sasuke. Amarahnya telah menumpuk semenjak pagi tadi, Saat Sakura menginjak harga dirinya. Kemarahannya mencapai puncak ketika ia melihat Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. Tak ayal ia ingin sekali menghancurkan Naruto sebagai pelampiasan.

Hinata yang hampir putus asa melihat itu semakin kencang menarik tangan Sasuke. Namun tetap saja Sasuke tak bergeming. Dan dengan tiba-tiba Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya. Sasuke kontan melepaskan dirinya dari Naruto dan menggoncangkan tubuh Hinata.

"Hinata.. Hinata…" suara Sasuke terdengar cemas.

Dan dengan langsung Sasuke menggendong Hinata dan berjalan menuju UKS. Kerumunan siswa yang sebelumnya menonton perkelahian Naruto dan Sasuke memberi jalan agar Sasuke bisa keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Tak jauh dari situ, Sakura terbengong melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Selama ini ia mengenal Sasuke sebagai pribadi yang bisa mengontrol diri. Walaupun marah ia akan menyimpannya. Karena itulah Sakura _sempat_ menyukai Sasuke. Namun yang dilihatnya tadi seperti bukan Sasuke. Ino meremas pelan tangan Sakura. Membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan secara tidak sadar ia mengarahkan pandagannya ke arah Naruto. Ia terkaget melihat pandangan mata Naruto seperti orang yang terluka. Mata orang yang cemburu, khawatir, patah hati? Apakah Naruto menyukai Hinata?

Kemudian tak lama berselang kerumunan itu mulai bubar. Menyisakan Sakura, Ino, Naruto dan…..Karin. Sakura dan Ino jelas kaget dengan peristiwa barusan. Naruto terlihat Khawatir, mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Sedang Karin? Ada senyum licik tergurat diwajahnya. Seakan menikmati pertikaian barusan. Tipe manusia yang harus segera dibumi hanguskan. Tipe provokator.

Naruto masih terpaku. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun akhirnya, dengan pertimbangan yang matang ia memutuskan untuk masuk kelas dan menjenguk Hinata nanti saat jam pelajaran Guru Gay. Ia akan menjenguk Hinata pada saat itu. membolos. Menghindari Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin Hinata akan bertambah buruk kondisinya jika ia menjenguk Hinata saat ada Sasuke. Karna ia yakin pertempuran tidak akan terelakkan.

ooooOOOOoooo

~~~Shikamaru Pov~~~

_Apa itu tadi? Hal ini sudah aku takutkan akan terjadi. Habislah kau Naruto!_

_ Bodoh ! seharusnya kuperingatkan dia sebelumnya. Bahwa Hinata itu milik si pantat ayam! Gawat! Sendainya saat kejadian aku ada disana, tak akan kubiarkan Sasuke mempermalukan Naruto. Seandainya saat itu aku tidak dipanggil oleh Kakashi! Siaaallll!_

_Chouji bodoh ini bukannya memanggilku malah menungguku selesai berbicara dengan Kakashi sensei. Ia menceritakan perlakuan Sasuke setelah kejadiannya selesai. Apa gunanya! Seandainya… seandainya…_

_Haah.. itu si bodoh Naruto. Datang juga akhirnya. Aku memanggilnya ke taman belakang sekolah ini. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. _

"_Hei Naruto! Aku disini!"_

"_Oi !"_

_Naruto berjalan kearahku, dan duduk disampingku._

"_Naruto, maaf aku tidak membantumu tadi."_

"_Sudahlah. Tak usah dipikirkan. Aku sudah tahu kau dipanggil Kakashi tadi. Ia kan?"_

"_Baiklah, aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Emmm.. Naruto!"_

"_Ya?"_

"…_.."_

"_Shikamaru!, kau bukan gay kan?"_

"_Ap..apa?" kaget sekali aku._

"_ya, tingkahmu ini aneh… seperti orang yang akan menyatakan cinta"_

"_Bodoh!" aku memukul kepalanya. Bisa-bisanya dia membicarakan hal ini. Disaat aku sedang mencoba untuk serius._

"_hehehe…" ia tertawa nyengir sambil mengelus kepalanya sendiri._

"_aku serius sekarang. Jangan dekati Hinata lagi !"_

_Kali ini giliran Naruto yang kaget. _

"_dia,… tunagan Sasuke. Gadis Hyuuga itu…" kataku sungguh-sungguh _

"_Oh… begitu… tenang saja… aku mengerti…"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bunuh diri…" ia memegang pundakku "hehehehe" ia nyengir. Sumpah aku benci cengirannya itu. "Aku pergi Shikamaru"_

_Aku melihat punggungnya menjauhi ku. Tak lama kemudian gantian Chouji yang mendekati ku. Dengan snack kentang ditangannya. Dia duduk ditempat Naruto duduk sebelumnya. Aku dan dia Saling tatap, Aku menatapnya, __dia tetap mengunyah snack kentang. __dia menatapku. Aku jadi merasa sedang berada dalam sinetron. dan Dia masih tetap mengunyah snack kentang. Suasana terasa sangat hening._

"_Krauk.. _**apa..**_ krauk.. _**yang…**_ krauk.. _**Kau katakan.. **_krauk.. _**padanya..**_?" tiba-tiba dia memecah keheningan. Dan sumpah sekali lagi aku benci jika dia berbicara dalam keadaan snack kentang didalam mulutnya. Aku benci suara yang dihasilkan oleh snack kentang itu. _

"_Bukan hal penting"_

"_Kau jangan begitu Shikamaru, biarkan saja dia mengurusi masalahnya sendiri. Jika memang Hinata menyukai Naruto, biarkan dia memperjuangkan cintanya. Dan jika begitu kita harus membantunya sebagai teman yang baik."_

_Aneh. Ada yang aneh dari hal yang dikatakan Chouji. Dia bicara seolah masalah pertengkaran Sasuke dan Naruto disebabkan Hinata yang menyukai Naruto. itu memang betul. yang tidak kupikirkan sebelumnya adalah. ..._

_ternyata Chouji mengerti akan permasalahan ini! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari sebelumnya? kupikir dia hanya manusia yang selalu sibuk dengan snack kentang! ternyata tidak!_

_Jika memang benar begini, Chouji benar. Bukannya sebagai teman kami harus membantu? Bukan malah menjatuhkan semangatnya? Tapi siapa yang harus dibantu? Hinata atau Naruto? Apa Naruto juga mencintai Hinata?_

_Aduh kenapa aku jadi seperti presenter acara gosip? Waahhh kacau… _

End SHIKAMARU

ooooOOOOoooo 

Naruto Pov

Tunangan katanya? Anak SMA saja sudah pakai tunangan segala? Apa orang kaya selalu begitu? Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa aku tiba-tiba marah-marah begini? Apa sebab aku jadi tak enak hati begini? Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?

Kebetulan sudah bel. Sasuke pasti sudah masuk kelas. Aku akan melihat Hinata.

Nah itu kamar UKS-nya.. yap! Sudah sepi. Aku ketok dulu pintunya atau langsung masuk saja ya?

….

ooooOOOOoooo 

~~~HINATA Pov~~~

Hufh…

Untung saja bel sudah berbunyi. Jika tidak Sasuke pasti masih akan tetap menemaniku disini. padahal aku sedang tidak ingin melihat dirinya. Entah mengapa saat melihat ia membentak Naruto aku menjadi muak dengan segala tingkah lakunya. Aku malas melihatnya. Saat ia menyentuh keningku untuk memeriksa apakah badanku panas atau tidak, ada rasa sebal. Ingin rasanya aku menepis tangannya. Tapi itu tidak bisa kulakukan. Seperti ada yang menahanku untuk melakukan itu.

Untung saja cepat terlintas untuk berpura-pura pingsan. Jika tidak, Naruto pasti akan sudah babak belur. Tidak biasanya Sasuke menampakkan emosinya seperti itu. Apa yang menyulut emosinya?

Tok… tok.. tok….

Ada yang mengetuk pintu?

"SIAPA?"

HINATA end

ooooOOOOoooo 

Karin berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan kecil. Ia membuka pintunya, masuk kemudian menutupnya. Didalam ruangan itu terdapat sebuah papan tulis yang penuh dengan kertas warna-warni berisi pengumumuman. Tangan karin melepas salah satu kertas yang paling besar. Lalu meremasnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas lainnya yang tak kalah besar. Lalu menempelnya di papan itu. Saat melihat hasil kerjanya, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Merasa semua sudah beres, Karin keluar dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Jika mau lebih sedikit capek untuk mendongak keatas pintu itu. Akan terlihat papan yang bertuliskan

❤ "SFC" ❤

SASUKE FANS CLUB

BASE CAMP

* * *

**review ditunggu ya...**

**^o^v**


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer : STILL MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BUT THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**danger: AU, OOC, Gaje abiss, TYPO(s), ngga nyambung, alay,**

**tapi yang nulis keren**

**#NARSIS**

**happy read \^o^/**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

"Sakura?!" Seruan kaget Hinata memecah keheningan di ruang UKS itu.

Sakura yang disebutkan namanya itu tetap bergeming, sama seperti berdetik-detik sebelumnya, sebelum Hinata menyadari kehadirannya. Entah karena apa Sakura menyambagi Hinata di UKS itu. Yang dia tahu langkah kakinya yang membawanya. Setibanya dihadapan Hinata, Sakura tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau hanya berpura-pura saja- _kan?_" Tiba-tiba Sakura mengeluarkan suara.

Hinata hanya diam tidak menjawab. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lebih tepatnya. Ia hanya membalas menatap Sakura. Ruang UKS yang memang terasa sepi semakin sepi, sperti ikut menanti kelanjutan dari pertanyaan Sakura, namun sepertinya tidak akan ada kelanjutan. Karena Sakura seperti ingin menunggu Hinata berbicara. Tak peduli sampai berapa lama.

Tak tahan akhirnya Hinata buka suara duluan, "Kau marah?" Hinata menegakkan bahunya "Aku hanya ingin menghentikan Sasuke untuk berbuat bodoh. Aku ingin…."

"Melindungi Naruto" Sambar Sakura cepat.

"…"

"Terserah kau saja" Sakura melangkah keluar meninggalkan Hinata. Ia menutup pintu UKS sambil membelakangi Hinata.

"Hinata hanya pura-pura pingsan?" sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengangetkan Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh kekiri, kearah sumber suara. "Kau menguping? Naruto?"

"Hinata baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menatap mata Sakura. Tajam sekali.

"Kau ingin melihatnya? Lihatlah sesuka-mu" Sakura membuang muka dan berjalan lurus meninggalkan Naruto didepan pintu UKS.

Tak disangka oleh Naruto bahwa Hinata berpura-pura pingsan hanya untuk melindungi Sasuke agar tidak terlibat masalah. Setidaknya ini yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Hatinya terasa perih. Sakit.

Dan perlahan….. Naruto meninggalkan UKS. Urung melihat Hinata. Ia takut hatinya akan semakin sakit dengan melihat Hinata. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Teringat olehnya ucapan Shikamaru tadi. "_dia,… tunagan Sasuke. Gadis Hyuuga itu…"._ Ia tahu Shikamaru serius dengan hal itu. Namun saat itu Ia masih berfikir jika Hinata… memberi dirinya perhatian sebagai seorang yang spesial… hal ini yang membuatnya semangat. Namun sekarang? menurutnya yang ada difikiran Hinata hanya Sasuke.

Naruto tertegun… "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kapan aku mulai melihat Hinata sebagai seorang yang spesial?"

ooooOOOOoooo

Mentari sore memantul dari kaca jendela Villa mewah yang berdiri gagah ditengah-tengah taman berisi ribuan spesies mawar. Kayu mahogani menopang villa yang terdiri dari tiga lantai. Cat coklat berpadu dengan warna hiijau pepohonan sekitarnya. Menimbulkan kesan liar namun mewah. Memberikan aura petualangan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Air mancur berbentuk huruf **U **besar didalan sebuah lingkaran memperindah taman di villa itu.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat sedang berkutat dengan laptop-nya disalah satu sudut taman, matanya dibingkai dengan kacamata bergagang tipis yang stylish. Namun kepala pria itu teralihkan dari laptop-nya akibat suara gaduh dari seberang taman tempat ia duduk.

"Sasuke!, bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Atau kau mau bertanggung jawab menggantikan – ku mempresentasikan laporan kepada dewan direksi besok pagi? Aku yakin dengan kemampuan-mu mereka akan puas!" ujarnya sakartis.

" Diam-lah!"

"Apa Hinata mulai meninggalkan-mu?" pria itu menembak tepat hal yang ada diotak Sasuke.

"Itachi! Sekali lagi kau bicara aku tak segan-segan menghancurkan laptop-mu!" dengan tajam Sasuke mengancam Itachi. Namun reaksi Itachi hanya sebuah sunggingan di sudut bibirnya.

"Jika kau ingin mempertahankan Hinata, berhenti-lah berbuat sesuka-mu, dan dewasa-lah." Kemudian Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke. Tawanya hampir meledak membayangkan Hinata yang manis akhirnya bisa membuat adiknya kalang kabut seperti itu.

Itachi penasaran, apa yang membuat Hinata mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sasuke. Dari tingkah Sasuke yang selalu mengomel, Itachi menduga hal itu adalah pria. Seorang pria selain Sasuke.

"Siapa pria beruntung itu?" guman Itachi sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerja-nya.

"Siapa pria beruntung itu?" hal ini diucapkan oleh suara lain dengan nada yang berbeda. Nada meminta kepastian. Mendengar ini Itachi menghentikan langkahnya.

"Anak ibu yang paling tampan itu sedang patah hati" ujar Itachi sambil menahan tawa.

"Sasuke, patah hati? Kenapa? Hinata?"

"Siapa lagi? Sepertinya akhirnya Hinata menemukan belahan jiwanya."

"Mana mungkin!" balas-nya sanksi

"Bisa saja, bukankah selama ini Hinata tidak pernah mengatakan ia mencintai Sasuke! Pernahkah ibu mendengarnya?"

"Tapi…."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Itachi tak bisa mengontrol tawa-nya. "Sebaiknya ibu mellihat Sasuke sebelum Ia bunuh diri!"

"Itachi! Jahat sekali!" Ny. Uchiha itu kemudian meninggalkan Itachi dengan gusar dan menuju tempat Sasuke yang sedang melempar-lempar bola basket ke dinding villa mereka. Menimbulkan kegaduhan di tempat yang tenang itu.

ooooOOOOoooo

Dengan kepala tertunduk, Naruto berjalan meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Langkah gontainya terbayang dijalanan akibat sinar matahari sore. Terbayang olehnya ucapan Hinata. Ia ingin melindungi sasuke! Pikir Naruto. Haruskah aku berharap lebih? Bisa berteman dengannya saja seharusnya sudah cukup bagiku. Mengapa aku ingin lebih? Payah kau ini Naruto!

Saat memikirkan hal barusan, langkah Naruto terhenti dengan tiba-tiba ketika ia merasakan kepalanya menyentuh sesuatu. Refleks Naruto mendongak melihat apa yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kau ternyata memiliki nyali juga!" terkaget Naruto mendengar suara bernada tajam itu, sekaligus sosok yang mengucapkannya.

"Apa maumu!"

"Tak kusangka bocah seperti-mu mampu membuat Sasuke melepas topeng _'masa bodohnya' _". sunggingan licik terbentuk di bibir tipis Neiji.

"Lalu, apa kau senang? Jika kau mau aku bisa melakukannya kepadamu dan seluruh anak yang sombong karena kekayaan orang tuanya!" balas Naruto dengan malas dan berjalan meninggalkan Neiji.

Tak terima dengan sikap Naruto, Neiji mengeluarkan kartu truf yang selama ini disimpannya. "Ingin bantuanku? Aku bisa membuat-mu mendapatkan Hinata!"

Naruto tertegun dengan ucapan Neiji. Namun ia hanya diam, menunggu reaksi Neiji selanjutnya. Walaupun dalam keadaan membelakangi Neiji, Naruto tahu saat ini Neiji tengah tersenyum melihat Naruto terpancing oleh umpannya.

"Aku akan membantu-mu asalkan, kau membantuku menghancurkan Sasuke. Bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat langit sore yang berwarna Jingga bercampur lembayung. Ia mendesah dan menatap lurus kedepan. "Aku tidak tahu apa orang kaya seperti kalian memang biasa melakukan transaksi busuk seperti ini. Tapi maaf, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali. Jika aku ingin mendapatkan Hinata akan kulakukan dengan caraku sendiri. Dan jika ini tidak berhasil, bukan urusanmu juga. Masalah Sasuke…. Aku tidak tahu ada apa diantara kalian. Tapi… aku tidak ingin ikut campur."

Kemudian Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Neiji dengan langkah tegap, meninggalkan Neiji yang menahan marah merasa terhina.

Setelah merasa aman, Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Huff, mereka tidak mengejarku. Apakah tadi itu aku yang bicara? Wahh… ternyata aku bisa bicara keren seperti itu… hehehehe"

"Hei Naruto!" tiba-tiba cengiran Naruto terhenti oleh sebuah suara, merasa khawatir, Naruto melihat sekeliling, mencari sumber suara, namun ia tidak menemukannya. "Di atas sini! Bodoh!". Kemudian Naruto melihat ke atas, sinar matahari senja menyilaukan pandangan Naruto. Tangannya digunakan untuk melindungi matanya. Kemudian barulah ia bisa mengenali dengan jelas siapa yang ada dihadapannya, tepatnya diatasnya.

Ia melihat Shikamaru sedang berjongkok di atas pagar batu salah satu rumah. "Oi Shikamaru! Sedang apa kau?" dengan lincah Shikamaru melompat dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Tidak ada. Kenapa kau menolak tawaran-nya?"

"Tawaran? Oh, kau mendengarnya. Tidak ada. Hanya tidak ingin." Naruto terdiam. Shikamaru pun terdiam. Tiba-tiba…

Shikamaru mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Naruto. "Mau makan ramen? Aku yang traktir"

Menyengir Naruto membalas "Jika kau yang bayar"

Kemudian kedua remaja itu berjalan dibawah sinar mentari senja sambil menertawakan wajah Neiji yang merah padam...

ooooOOOOoooo

Sakura dan Ino berjalan menuju markas mereka. Ino terus menatap khawatir kearah Sakura. Seakan ingin melihat gurat keraguan diwajah itu walaupun hanya setitik saja. Namun tak ditemukannya yang setitik itu. Hanya kepastian di wajah Sakura. Namun itu tak membuatnya senang. Secara tiba-tiba Sakura mengatakan ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatan sebagai ketua Sasuke Fans Club. Ino tahu alasannya. Namun ia tak ingin Sakura melakukan itu. Walaupun sering bertengkar memperebutkan Sasuke, Ino tak ingin menjalankan SFC tanpa Sakura. Mereka berdua yang mendirikan perkumpulan itu dari nol hingga menjadi salah satu perkumpulan yang disegani. Bahkan sekolah menyediakan ruangan khusus bagi perkumpulan itu.

Awal mereka mendapat ruangan itu bisa dibilang aneh. Wakil kepala sekolah, Danzo yang mengurusi sarana dan prasarana sekolah mendengar ada sebuah perkumpulan wanita yang dibuat oleh siswi sekolah itu. Awalnya ia ingin membubarkannya. Namun ketika Wakil Kepala Sekolah Danzo mengetahui bahwa perkumpulan itu adalah perkumpulan penggemar Sasuke Uchiha, pewaris salah satu perusahaan terbesar di dunia, otaknya segera dipenuhi rencana lain.

Dikiranya jika ia memberi fasilitas yang cukup bagi penggemar Sasuke, Sasuke akan merasa terharu dan akan memberikan dana segar bagi sekolah. Maka, diberikannya segala yang diminta oleh Ino dan Sakura untuk kemajuan perkumpulan mereka. Namun tak diyana, kucuran dana tak kunjung datang, curiga, Danzo mulai menyuruh mata-mata kesayangannya dari kalangan murid, Sai, untuk menyelidiki.

Setelah itu barulah diketahuinya bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah melirik pada perkumpulan itu. Namun ia tak bisa menarik kembali fasilitas yang telah diberikannya. Sakura yang selalu siaga telah membuat Danzo menandatangani semacam surat hitam diatas putih. Jadi.. apa boleh buat.

Kini, Ino dan Sakura telah sampai di depan pintu ruangan SFC. Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura "Apa kau yakin?"

Sakura tersenyum dan memutar kenop pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, mereka diserbu oleh tatapan tajam puluhan anggota SFC. Kemudian mata Sakura melihat kertas mencolok di mading. Ia melangkah dan membaca apa yang tertulis. Terhenyak, Ino yang selama ini disamping Sakura mempererat genggaman tangannya.

Sakura berbalik menatap puluhan mata marah itu.

"Yah, sepertinya kalian sudah tahu. Ini semakin memperkuat alasanku"

"Sakura…" bantah Ino

Sakura memberi isyarat pada Ino untuk diam. "Seperti yang kalian sudah baca, yang di mading itu" Sakura menunjuk mading sambil tersenyum. Namun tak ada perubahan reaksi dari penontonnya "Ehm.. itu semua benar. Aku memang menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke. aku naik mobilnya pagi ini, itu juga benar."

Puluhan mata itu semakin nanar menusuk Sakura.

"Tapi, ia menolakku. Dan aku bersyukur. Karena aku jadi tahu siapa Sasuke Uchiha yang selama ini kita puja-puja dan sanjung sebenarnya adalah pengecut tak berperasaan dan berlindung dibalik keangkuhannya. Jangan!, jangan protes aku dulu. Itu benar. Semua yang kukatakan itu benar." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian berhenti pada sosok Karin yang menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan.

"Yah, Sasuke memang seperti itu. Aku sadar sekarang, tidak ada gunanya mengidolakan seseorang seperti Sasuke. bukankah seorang terpelajar seharusnya menolak wanita dengan cara yang terpelajar pula. Bukan dengan cara menghinanya habis-habisan. Tapi yang cara kedua-lah yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadaku. saat itu aku merasa bodoh. Mengapa aku bisa jatuh hati pada pria buruk seperti dia?"

"Dan pagi tadi aku masih merenungi hal itu, sampai-sampai aku tidak memperhatikan langkahku yang ternyata sudah sampai ke tengah jalan. Dan menyebabkan sebuah mobil menabrakku, yang ternyata mobil itu adalah mobil Sasuke. tak ada kesengajaan. Murni kebetulan. Aku pingsan, dia membawa ku. Namun di tengah jalan aku sadar, dan tahu apa? Dia masih menghinaku. Seperti kalian, dia menganggap aku sengaja menabrakkan diri kearahnya. Karena marah aku turun. Hanya itu, dan itu semua kebenarannya."

"jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari jabatan ketua SFCi, itulah mengapa aku datang ke ruangan ini. Namun ternyata ada orang yang iri padaku dan menempelkan tulisan ini di mading, dan kalian semua membacanya. Baguslah. Sekarang semua sudah jelas. Jadi aku bisa mengundurkan diri dengan tenang. Karena Ino adalah wakil ketua, maka sekarang dialah yang akan menggantikanku" ucap Sakura sambil terus memandangi Karin.

Namun iterupsi datang dari orang yang ditatapnya itu. "Haruskah Ino? Bukankah dia sahabatmu?" lalu ia memandangi semua anggota yang kini balik memandanginya. "Bukankah aku benar? Mereka bersahabat. Bisa saja kejadian yang sama terulang lagi! Sakura telah mencoreng nama perkumpulan kita di mata Sasuke. bisa saja Ino melakukan hal yang sama. Bukankah sahabat cenderung untuk melakukan hal yang serupa?" tersenyum "Apakah kita ingin Sasuke bertambah muak dengan kita? Aku yakin ditangan yang tepat Perkumpulan ini akan bisa membuat Sasuke senang pada kita"

"Apakah kau bodoh? Sasuke tak akan pernah suka pada kita!" ucap Sakura

"Itukan kata mu. Kau ditolak, jadi kau tidak ingin ada anggota di kelompok ini yang nantinya disukai oleh Sasuke. kau ingin kami semua ditolak seperti-mu!" Balas Karin

Terdengar guman setuju, membuat ruangan gaduh.

"Diam, Ino tetap akan menjadi penggantiku!"

"Bagaimana kalau kami tidak setuju?" sebuah suara ditengah kerumunan terdengar

"Ya, bagaimana?" sahut suara yang lain.

"Kenapa kalian tidak setuju? Ino adalah salah satu pendiri! Dan dia bisa memimpin dengan baik!" menahan marah Sakura menjawab.

Ino mempertegas menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Jangan menyalahkan Sakura. Menurutku kita semua bodoh jika masih mau memuja Sasuke!" bentaknya.

"Lihatlah! Apa katanya! Kita bodoh? Apakah orang seperti ini, yang bahkan menghina Sasuke, yang akan kita jadikan ketua?" Karin mempengaruhi lagi. Terdengar guman-guman setuju lagi.

"Aku mencalonkan Karin"

"Ya aku juga"

"Aku juga"

"Ya, Karin lebih cocok!"

Makin banyak suara-suara yang menyuarakan Karin.

"Diam!" jerit Sakura.

"Ha! Lihatlah. Kau merasa kalah mereka memilihku?" potong Karin cepat. "Aku jadi merasa yakin bahwa yang kau ceritakan tadi tidak benar. Sudahlah, sadar! Suara terbanyaklah yang harus didengar!"

Menahan amarah Sakura terpojok. "Baiklah jika itu mau kalian. Karin…" suara Sakura bergetar "Akan menjadi ketua"

_Prok*prok*prok_ terdengar riuh suara tepuk tangan

"TAPI! Ino tetap menjadi wakil Ketua, dan jabatan penasihat klub ada ditanganya, tak ada bantahan lagi! Semua bubar!"

Kerumunan itu meninggalkan Sakura, Ino dan… Karin dengan mendelik dan pandangan gusar ke arah Sakura.

"Huuh, sudah bukan ketua saja masih belagu" terdengar sebuah gerutuan dari kerumunan yang berdesakkan keluar ruangan.

Ingin rasanya Ino menginjak si sumber suara, namun keacuhan Sakura menghalanginya.

Sakura hanya menatap Karin tajam. Lalu meninggalkan ruangan tak lama setelah orang terakhir dari kerumunan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Diikuti Ino, meninggalkan Karin dengan senyum kemengannya.

Dan…. Kemudian Karin tertawa puas..

ooooOOOOoooo

"Sakura! Sakura! tunggu aku!" panggil Ino.

kemudian Sakura berhenti dan memandang Ino dengan Senyuman yang tulus. "Tenanglah. semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Tidak! tidak akan baik-baik saja!" bantah Ino, "Aku akan mengundurkan diri juga!"

"Jangan!" larang Sakura

"Kenapa? Kau bisa mengundurkan diri, kenapa aku tidak? Lagi pula klub tidak akan sama tanpa-mu. selain itu, sepertinya kau menularkan virus benci Sasuke kepadaku." jawab Ino sambil meninju pelan lengan Sakura.

"Tak boleh. tetaplah di-klub. aku mohon."

"Untuk apa? melihat Karin menginjak-injak mu? kau tahu? dia sudah sejak lama menantikan kesempatan ini. dan _voila!_ dia medapatkannya!" berang Ino mendengar larangan Sakura. "Lagi pula aku sudah muak dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke."

"Ino! dengarkan aku, aku tidak buta. aku tahu selama ini Karin mengincar posisi-ku. dan aku tahu dia yang menempel tulisan di mading. Aku harus keluar karna aku memang harus. Tapi kau? tidak, kau harus tetap di dalam klub!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau? jangan memerintahku! sudah kubilang aku muak dengan segala yang berbau Sasu..."

"Bukan untuk Sasuke" potong Sakura. "Untukku... untuk kerja keras kita. bagaimanapun, aku tidak akan sanggup melihat Karin menghancurkan klub itu. jadi, kau harus tetap di klub. melindungi kerja keras kita..."

Ino terdiam. Sakura juga terdiam. Tapi Sakura tahu, Ino telah setuju. Kemudian Sakura menggandeng tangan Ino.

"Kau mau makan ramen?"

ooooOOOOoooo

Hinata hanya diam sepanjang makan malam. Yah, selama ini memang Hinata selalu diam. Namun tak biasanya ia memainkan makanannya dengan pandangan tidak tertarik. Hal ini membuat ayahnya cemas.

Ayah Hinata, memandang kearah keponakannya, Neiji. Meminta penjelasan. Namun Neiji berguman tidak tahu. Padahal ia tahu pasti alasannya. Pasti kejadian pagi tadi. Antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tak pernah Hinata merasakan hal ini sebelumnya. Sedih, ingin marah, tanpa penyebab yang pasti. Karena insiden pagi tadi, Naruto tak jadi meminta bantuannya. Yang berarti gagal memandangi wajah Naruto, dan bisa dipastikan Naruto akan menjauhinya karena insiden itu. Ia yakin akan hal yang satu ini. Di mata Naruto dirinya pasti hanyalah seorang gadis lemah (baik fisik maupun hati), tak punya pendirian dan tak bisa mengatur diri sendiri. Selalu bergantung pada orang lain.

Tak tahan, ayah Hinata menegur gadis itu. "Maaf ayah." Hanya itu jawab Hinata. Lalu ia memaksakan diri untuk makan. Walaupun terpaksa.

Hidup sebagai wanita satu-satunya di keluarga itu tak membuat Hinata mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari ayahnya. Hinata dididik seperti mendidik anak laki-laki. Namun ayah nya kecewa terlalu cepat melihat Hinata yang ternya memiliki fisik lemah. Namun kekecewaanya makin membuatnya mendidik Hinata dengan keras. Ketangkasan dan kecekapan Neiji dalam menjalankan apa yang diajarkannya sedikit membuatnya puas. Namun, Neiji bukan darah dagingnya, melainkan anak adiknya yang telah meninggal. Hal ini menjadi ganjalan yang cukup menyesakkan hatinya.

Sebetulnya, Hinata memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Namun semenjak bercerai, Hanabi, adik Hinata diasuh oleh Ibunya. sedangkan Hinata oleh ayahnya. mereka telah terpisah semenjak kecil. saat orang tua mereka bercerai Hinata baru berusia 5 tahun dan Hanabi 3 tahun. Namun beberapa bulan yang lalu ibu Hinata menikah lagi. dan suami barunya tak ingin ibu Hinata lebih memperhatikan Hanabi ketimbang dirinya. lalu akhirnya Hanabi diantarkan ke kediaman Hyuuga. sebagai penghuni wanita baru di rumah itu.

Bertemu dengan anak perempuannya yang lain, ayah Hinata sempat merasa tidak senang, namun ketika ia melihat Hanabi lebih kuat, tangkas dan cekatan dibanding Hinata, senanglah hatinya, semua rasa sayang dan perhatian jatuh ke tangan Hanabi.

Hinata tak pernah iri, ia malah bersyukur, ayahnya akhirnya bisa menemukan anak yang membuatnya bangga. Hanabi-pun tidak menjadi kurang ajar kepada Hinata. Ia malah sangat menyayangi Hinata. Mereka dengan cepat menjadi akrab.

Setelah makan malam, Hinata langsung menuju kamarnya. Melihat itu Hanabi mengikuti Hinata.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat lain hari ini?" Berondong Hanabi cepat ketika berhasil menyusul Hinata.

Hinata hanya diam. Sesampainya dikamar, Hanabi duduk di atas kasur king size Hinata, duduk disamping kakaknya itu. Lalu tumpahlah semua perasaan Hinata, berawal dari kemunculan Naruto dikelas, Kemunculan Naruto yang mendadak dari ventilasi toilet hingga pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke.

ooooOOOOoooo

**TBC**

**entah kenapa setelah saia baca-baca lagi, beberapa chapter isinya marah-marah semua. **

**waktu nulis saia ngga merasa lagi marah-marah kok. **

**para pembaca ngerasa juga gak ya?**

**^^v**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer : STILL MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

**BUT THIS STORY IS MINE !**

**danger: AU, OOC, Gaje abiss, TYPO(s), ngga nyambung, alay,**

**tapi yang nulis keren**

**#NARSIS**

**happy read \^o^/**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Angin yang bertiup sepoi sepoi, dedaunan yang asik mengikuti angin tanpa diminta, ranting-ranting bergoyang tertahan menahan daun pergi jauh mengikuti angin, Suara gemericik air dari sungai kecil yang menjadi surga bagi burung-burung dan kelinci liar. Kupu-kupu asik menggoda pucuk-pucuk bunga tanpa peduli kumbang menatap iri. Cahaya mentari sore tak mau kalah memancarkan sinar jingganya, seakan ingin menyatukan diri dalam harmoni di hutan kecil itu.

Tiba- tiba….

"SHIKAMARU !" sebuah teriakan sumbang menghancurkan harmoni di hutan kecil itu. Burung-burung kecil yang bermain di sungai langsung bertebangan menyebar. Kelinci liar pun segera menuju lubang-lubang persembunyian, siaga.

Shikamaru yang diteriaki hanya diam, tak perduli, sambil tetap memakan ramen instan-nya.

"Kau pembohong!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Shikamaru. "Kau! Aku tak mau makan sampah ini!"

"Ya sudah, berikan padaku, biar aku yang makan" kalem Shikamaru menjawab.

"Aku sudah curiga saat kau mengajakku makan ramen tadi, mau menraktir pula!"

"Harga ramen mahal sekarang, satu mangkok saja 20 ribu. Makan sajalah ramen instan ini. Sama kok rasanya"

"Arrrgggghhhh…..!" kesal Naruto duduk di sebelah Shikamaru sambil membuka cup ramen instannya. mulai memakannya.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan.

Sebuah burung kecil mengepakkan sayapnya meninggalkan ranting pohon tempat Naruto dan Shikamaru berteduh. Mengepakkan sayapnya tinggi ke awan. Pemandangan hutan yang hijau dibawahnya berangsur-angsur berganti menjadi petak-petak tak beraturan beragam warna. Perlahan burung itu semakin merendahkan terbangnya, hingga salah satu petak tak beraturan tadi berubah menjadi atap-atap rumah dan toko, lalu semakin rendah hingga kepala-kepala bergam manusia mulai tampak, dan burung itu kemudian hinggap di salah satu atap toko. Seperti mengamati manusia yang ada di hadapannya.

Dari mata hitam kecil buung itu terpantul sosok dua orang gadis berambut pendek bewarna merah jambu dan gadis berambut pirang panjang. Kedua gadis itu memasuki kios ramen yang berada di depan toko tempat burung tadi bertengger.

Sayup-sayup sang burung bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Sakura, apa yang akan kau lakukan malam ini?"

"Entahlah, baca novel mungkin."

"Mau kutemani?" Tanya Ino

"Tak usah, Kenapa aku harus ditemani hanya untuk membaca novel?"

"Ya…" Ino salah tingkah tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong. Bisa dibilang itu mungkin meja terkahir yang kosong. Entah ada hal spesial apa, hari itu kios ramen itu kebanjiran pembeli. Selesai satu, datang lagi yang baru. tanpa ada jeda.

"PAK, RAMEN NYA DUA YA!" teriak Ino kepada pemilik kios yang tengah sibuk.

Lalu, "Besok libur, mau ke mall? Sudah lama kita tak menghabiskan waktu belanja bersama. Bagaimana? Mau ya? Ya? Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya diam menatap Ino dalam. Yang ditatap malah nyengir, salah tingkah, tak yakin. Mulut Sakura membuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian menutup kembali. Tapi mata – nya tak lepas dari Ino. Kemudian, "Kau, ingin menghiburku?" tembak Sakura cepat.

"Ha?"

"Tingkahmu aneh sejak tadi. Sejak kapan kau suka berbelanja bersamaku? Bukannkah aku teman belanja yang buruk? Yang lebih suka mengajak mu pulang ketimbang melihat toko yang lain?"

"Ha? Itu… anu.. aku.. engg" jawaban Ino hanya menggantung tak jelas.

"Sudahlah Ino! Aku baik-baik saja. Ditolak Sasuke lebih parah dari ini. Jika waktu itu aku bisa bertahan, kenapa sekarang tidak? Aku lebih kuat sekarang!" Nyengir Sakura menjawab sembari menepuk nepuk dadanya sendiri.

Ino balas tersenyum. Lega.

Kemudian burung kecil itu kembali mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang tinggi ke langit yang mulai gelap tak berbintang.

oooOOOooo

"Aku pulang!" teriak Naruto sambil membuka pintu. Ia berjalan menuju tangga. Jiraiya yang sedang berada di dapur mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Oi, kau sudah pulang. Bagaimana sekolahmu? Tanya Jiraiya yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di dalam panci.

"Bagaimana bisa lebih buruk lagi ?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jiraiya menoleh berusaha melihat Naruto dari pintu dapur dan berhenti mengaduk panci yang ada didepannya.

"Tidak ada"

"Hah, kau membuatku cemas saja." Jiraiya kembali mengaduk mengacuhkan Naruto.

Naruto membalik badannya dan berjalan menuju tangga. Namun, sebelum ia mencapai tangga, Jiraiya memanggilnya. "Oi, Naruto! Besok kau tidak sekolah kan? Ikut aku ke suatu tempat! Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah" Jawab Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

_Ada apa dengan bocah itu? _Pikir Jiraiya, _hee Naruto, besok kau pasti akan tercengang-cengang…_

oooOOOooo

Naruto menhempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur. Matanya kosong menatap langit langit rumah yang kotor. Pikirannya melayang, bergerak seperti film tanpa ada jeda. Gerbang sekolah yang terbuka, langkah kaki para siswa, kelas yang ribut, kemudian matanya melihat sesosok tubuh, seorang gadis. Dengan rambut panjang yang indah. Kemudian gadis itu membalikkan badan, menatap langsung dirinya dan tersenyum, "Naruto-kun" semburat merah menghiasi pipinya saat menyebut nama Naruto. Aih, sungguh manis. Kemudian Hinata mendekati dirinya yang hanya bisa terdiam, kedua tangan halus Hinata menggenggam tangannya. Ia menatap tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. Sungguh kontras, putih dan coklat. Saat ia mengangkat wajahnya...

"Kau mau mati nanas busuk?"

"ARRGGGHHHHH!" teriak Naruto. Terlonjak. Kaget.

_Dimana aku? _Pikiran pertama Naruto sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Bingung. Namun beberapa saat ia menghembuskan nafas lega. _Huft… aku dikamar ternyata. Apa itu tadi? Mimpi? Itu mimpi baik atau buruk ya? Melihat hinata tersenyum, memanggil namaku, dan memegang tanganku. Tapi yang terakhir tadi itu…._ Tergambar wajah ngeri naruto saat membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum licik, "Kau mau mati nanas busuk?"

oooOOOooo

"Hoi Naruto! Kau sudah bangun? Cepatlah mandi! Aku tunggu dibawah!" teriak Jiraiya dari bawah tangga.

"Aku sudah mandi! Ada apa sih? Mau kemana kita?" tanya Naruto sebal. Seharusnya hari libur ini dihabiskannya dengan santai di tempat tidur. Atau paling tidak kerumah Shikamaru. Bocah cerdas itu sudah janji mengajarinya main catur cina.

"Ikut sajalah! Kau ini banyak tanya. Lihat saja dan jalan, mari semangat!" ujar Jiraiya sambil melangkah keluar.

"Kita jalan kaki?"

"Jadi? Apa kau punya motor?"

"Tidak" jawab Naruto

"Punya mobil?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?!"

"Ya, Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya! Dasar bodoh!" Jiraiya mengatakannya sambil menyentil kening Naruto, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong.

Dia membodohiku… pikir Naruto

"Hei, dasar kau petapa genit!" Naruto berlari mengejar Jiraiya.

Sesampainya di stasiun kereta api yang penuh sesak, Naruto menatap wajah si Petapa Genit. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi sentilan di keningnya masih terasa pedih. Ia mengelus keningnya, menatap Jiraiya, dan akhirnya hanya melengos, malas bertanya.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa kita disini" Tanya Jiraiya pada Naruto. Tapi pandangannya tetap menuju pintu gerbong kereta api.

"Ha?" Balas Naruto heran.

"Itu…" kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki dengan wajahnya.

Naruto mengikuti pandangan Jiraiya, dan akhirnya ia melihatnya. Seorang anak laki-laki seusianya, menggunakan setelan hijau baru turun dari salah satu gerbong kereta. Lalu anak itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum "Oi Naruto!" teriaknya.

"LEE!" teriak Naruto kaget. Lalu tanpa sadar ia berlari menuju Lee, begitu pula sebaliknya. Keduanya melepas rindu sambil berpelukan, Naruto mengunci leher Lee dengan lengan-nya secara tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak mengabari ku sama sekali heh?"

"Aduh… Lepaskan Naruto, Aku baru sampai dan kau langsung menyiksaku?" erang Lee.

Naruto melepaskan Lee sambil nyengir dengan puas.

"Ini, Kejutan sobat!" kata Lee dengan tampang pura-pura marah. Tapi Naruto tau itu hanya pura-pura, kemudian ia menarik Tangan Lee, menuju tempat Jiraiya berdiri, yang menatap tingkah laku kedua bocah itu.

_Heh, mereka itu, tak pernah bisa dewasa. Mudah-mudahan kehadiran Lee akan sedikit menenangkan mu Naruto._ Pikir Jiraiya.

oooOOOooo

"Jadi kau akan tinggal disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan perasaan senang pada Lee yang hanya bisa mengangguk karna mulutnya yang penuh dengan nasi.

Saat itu mereka sedang makan malam, setelah mengajak Lee berkeliling kota, mereka membeli makan malam dan membuat pesta kecil untuk menyambut Lee.

"Abu aban beboolah bi bebolah bain baruto" Kata Lee dengan mulut penuh nasi

"Ha?" Naruto bingung "Habiskan dulu nasi-mu itu!"

Lee lalu menelan nasi itu secepat mungkin, tak sabar. "Aku akan sekolah di sekolah lain Naruto!" katanya, "Aku akan sekolah sambil bekerja. Aku tak sanggup bayar jika sekolah di tempat mu. Tapi tak apalah, aku juga tidak ingin. Jiraiya sudah menawariku, katanya kepala sekolah-mu teman seperguruan, tapi aku tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin berjuang sendiri. Jika tidak, mengapa aku capek-capek datang kesini? Aku ingin sekolah dengan uang keringatku sendiri!" Ucap Lee dengan bangga."Aku akan sekolah di sekolah negri, waktu belajarnya Cuma sampai siang, jadi aku bisa bekerja. Katamu sekolah-mu sampai sore, bagaimana aku bisa kerja kalau aku sekolah disana?!"

"Ya sudahlah" Naruto melanjutkan makannya.

Kehadiran Lee saja sudah membuatnya senang. Bayangkan, tinggal dengan sahabat baikmu. Teman sejak kecil, yang tau luar dalam dirimu! Menyenangkan sekali! Ditambah suasana hati Naruto sedang buruk. Setidaknya dengan adanya Lee, Naruto bisa sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

_Tapi apa masalahnya? Gadis Hyuuga itu?_

oooOOOooo

**Ruang Kelas X.C**

**Pukul 10.45**

"Baiklah anak-anak, sebelum keluar, mohon perhatiannya. Berhubung aku disini aku akan menyampaikan pengumuman dari kepala sekolah" ujar Kakashi dengan nada mengantuk. Membuat murid yang mendengarnya ikut mengantuk. Untung saja dia bukan guru sejarah.

"Minggu ini kita akan dihadapkan pada dua tanggal merah. Hari Kamis dan Sabtu"

Terdengar riuh rendah suara murid yang girang

"Tapi…" kata Kakashi.

"yaaahh" terdengar suara kekecewaan dari para murid

"Kok ada tapi-nya?" guman Chouji.

"Tapi.." Kakashi mengulagi, "Untuk menghindari kelalaian murid tidak hadir pada hari Jum'atnya…" Kakashi sengaja menggantung ucapannya. Melihat reaksi para muridnya.. Ia yakin betul dikepala muridnya mengharapkan hari Jum'at itu libur juga.

"Kepala sekolah memberi tugas kepada kalian untuk menaikkan nilai mata pelajaran yang dirasa masih standar dengan menjadikan libur kalian dari hari Kamis hingga Sabtu"

"YAAH! Kok malah tugas?" Protes Sai

"Apa apan itu?" protes suara lainnya

"Tugas di hari libur? Bunuh gue deh!" Ujar Tenten

"Tenang!" Kata Kakashi kalem, tapi dengan nada mengancam. Suara yang berbahaya. Seluruh kelas langsung diam.

"Untuk membuat tugas ini menarik, Kepala sekolah membuatnya menjadi semacam Study Tour. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir akan tugas yang membosankan." Kata Kakashi lagi. Mendengar kata-kata Study Tour, para murid itu mulai menunjukkan minat.

"Study Tour ini terdiri dari empat tujuan. Tujuan pertama, ke hutan dan pantai di daerah yang akan diberitahukan oleh Guru Yamato sebagai guru Geografi." . "Lalu tujuan ke dua ke Planetarium, penanggung jawabnya aku sendiri, -ajukan pertanyaan nanti setelah aku persilahkan Temari-. Lalu tujuan ketiga ke Kebun Raya, yang berminat hubungi Guru Orochimaru. Sedangkan tujuan ke empat ke museum kota, bersama guru Iruka." Kakashi menatap mereka semua

"Pilihlah tujuan yang mata pelajarannya kalian rasa, nilai kalian masih standar. Ya Temari, nilaimu standar pada mata pelajaranku, jadi pilih tujuan ke Planetarium" Lanjut Kakashi. Temari bersorak kecil mengetahui ia akan mengikuti Study Tour dengan Kakashi. Sudah rahasia umum jika Temari mengagumi guru yang selalu menutup mukanya itu. Walaupun kekagumannya tidak berbanding lurus dengan nilai pada mata pelajaran Kakashi.

"Isi formulir yang nanti akan dibagikan oleh Kiba. Ceklis tujuan yang kalian pilih, lalu isi pernyataan izin orang tua disertai tanda-tangan. Besok serahkan ke penanggung jawab tujuan masing-masing." Kakashi membenahi meja guru, "Baiklah, kelas bubar"

oooOOOooo

Apa yang seharusnya aku pilih ya? Nilai Fisika ku bisa dibilang baik. Tapi itu tidak terlalu tinggi. Sejarah ku lumayan, Biologi dan Geografi? Lebih bagus nilai Biologi. Tapi itu juga tidak terlalu tinggi. Jadi tujuan mana yang kupilih? Semua nilaiku standar! Pekik Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau akan memilih yang mana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah, semua nilai ku standar."

"Pilih mata pelajaran yang nilainya paling standar diantara yang standar!" jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Huh, kau, kalau begitu aku juga tau." Sebal Naruto menjawab.

Nilai Fisika-ku 83, Geografi 82, Biologi 84 dan Sejarah 85, sepertinya aku akan memilih Geografi saja.

"Kau pilih kemana Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Ke museum, haah pasti sangat membosankan. Mengapa harus belajar sejarah, jika sejarah itu hanya berisi kegagalan? Dan berdasarkan pengamatanku, belajar sejarah tidak membuat manusia tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

"Ha? Oh" Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

oooOOOooo

Seluruh kelas sepuluh heboh membicarakan mengenai Study Tour ini. Semua sibuk menanyakan tujuan satu sama lain.

Esoknya, Guru Yamato menerima 15 anak yang memilih Tujuan Study Tour ke Hutan dan pantai.

"_Waw, tak kusangka akan sebanyak ini. Perkiraan ku hanya sekitar 5 anak saja. Well , kalau begini, aku akan membagi kalian_." Guru Yamato lebih terlihat bicara pada dirinya sendiri, dari pada ke pada para murid. "_Ya benar, membagi kalian menjadi beberapa kelompok. Ya. Tidak! Aku bagi kalian menjadi dua kelompok saja_"

Yamato menoleh ke murid-murid, "Berhitung sampai lima belas, kemudian yang genap berkumpul ke sebelah kiri, dan yang ganjil ke sebelah kanan. Yup, mulai berhitung !"

Terdengar satu-persatu siswa menghitung, selesai, mereka mulai saling memisahkan diri dan bergabung kembali menuju kelompok masing-masing. Lalu mereka menatap guru Yamato, menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

Guru Yamato melihat satu persatu siapa saja yang akan di pandu-nya, ia melihat Hinata, Sakura dan Ino–dua sejoli kecil itu- pikirnya, lalu si Kiba-aku yakin ia akan membawa ajingnya itu-, Gaara, Naruto dan.. Sasuke? anak Uchiha itu? Bukankah nilainya 98? Biar ku lihat dulu, mana buku nilai ku. Ah ini dia. Ya benar, nilainya 98. Lalu kenapa? " Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Ya guru" jawab Sasuke kaku

"Nilai mu, bagus, kenapa kau memilih tujuan ke hutan dan pantai?"

"Nilai saya semua-nya bagus. Jadi saya memilih secara acak saja" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura dan Ino saling menatap dan memutar mata mereka, mencemeeh. Semua orang juga tahu, Sasuke memilih kemanapun asal disitu ada Hinata! Bagaimana _sih_, masa hal Ini Guru Yamato tidak tahu?

"OH! Baiklah. Semua sudah dapat kelompok? Ya, yang genap akan ke pantai dan yang ganjil ke hutan. Sesampainya di tujuan masing-masing, perhatikan dan tulis! Lalu hari Selasa, serahkan laporan kalian padaku! Mengerti?"

Siswa – siswa itu hanya saling berpandangan, bingung.

"Apa ada yang bingung?" tanya Yamato ragu

Semua murid mengangkat tangan

"Hah… apa aku berhenti saja jadi guru?" Yamato menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi tak lama "Baiklah, siapa yang ingin bertanya, aku akan menjawab. Sepertinya begini lebih efektif"

Sakura mengangkat tangannya lebih tinggi dari yang lain, Yamato memberi isyarat kepada Sakura. Yang lain menurunkan tangannya.

"Jadi, kami yang ada di kelompok ganjil, Saya sendiri, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba dan eeng Sasuke dari kelas X.C lalu Gaara dan Kankurou dari kelas X.A. Kami akan ke hutan. Lalu kelompok genap akan ke Pantai" Sakura berhenti meminta pembenaran.

Yamato hanya mengangguk

"Lalu sesampainya kami di hutan, kami akan memperhatikan dan menulisnya. " Sakura menelan ludah "Tapi, Guru, tepatnya apa yang akan say.. Kami perhatikan dan tulis?"

"Ohh.. terserah kalian." Jawab Yamato enteng

"Ter.. terserah kami guru?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya!" Yamato tersenyum, "Tulis sesuka kalian, tapi ingat harus berhubungan dengan Geografi. Jika di hutan, hutan itu tipe apa, bagaimana vegetasi disana. Gampang kan? Tapi… buat semenarik mungkin. Jangan membosankan! Dan jangan copas dari Internet!"

Naruto nyengir, lalu ia mengakat tangannya. "Guru, lalu bagaimana dengan pendamping kami, jika kelompok dibagi dua?"

"Ahh.. pertanyaan bagus. Aku akan mendampingi kelompok di hutan. Kelompok di pantai, akan bersama guru Azuma. Bagaimana. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan? Sepertinya tidak ada. Baiklah, kelompok hutan, ambil map hijau di meja ku, kelompok pantai ambil map biru. Disitu tertulis apa-apa saja yang akan kalian persiapkan. Karena waktu kita hanya tiga hari. Kita akan memilih hutan dan pantai yang tidak terlalu jauh. Baiklah. Rabu sore jam 4 berkumpul di sekolah. Kita berangkat!"

oooOOOooo

"Menyebalkan sekali, aku datang kau pergi" guman Lee saat melihat Naruto menyusun perlengkapannya.

"Aku hanya pergi tiga hari, tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja" Naruto mengacungkan jempol ke arah Lee sambil nyengir ria.

Tapi di dalam hatinya, sesungguhnya ada badai yang siap menghancurkan hati Naruto menjadi berkeping-keping.

Apakah semuanya akan baik baik saja? Sekelompok dengan Hinata, menyenangkan sekali. Tapi… si Uchiha itu.. jika nilainya bagus semua kenapa dia tidak bersantai saja? Menyebalkan dia itu. Haah.. Dikelompok ini tidak ada seorangpun yang kukenal baik. Shikamaru dan Chouji akan ke museum. Lalu, apakah semuanya benar-benar akan baik-baik saja?

oooOOOooo

Berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya dari badai di hati Naruto, sebuah taman sedang bermekaran di hati Hinata. Ia sangat tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Hari dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto. Dia tidak perduli dengan Sasuke. ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan Sasuke. jika memang mau lepas dari Sasuke, hanya itu jalan satu-satunya. Selain itu, ia tak harus melihat wajah Neiji selama beberapa hari. Neiji selalu ketus dan jahat padanya. Neiji dan Tenten memilih ke planetarium.

oooOOOooo

Kamis sore, semua murid kelas X yang memiliki nilai standar pada mata pelajaran tertentu, telah berkumpul di halaman sekolah, berbaris menurut tujuan masing-masing. Di depan barisan setiap penanggung jawab berdiri menghadap ke barisan. Membacakan peraturan dan tata tertib. Khusus mata pelajaran Geografi, kelompok dipecah menjadi dua.

Guru Yamato tampak bersemangat didepan murid-murid yang akan ke hutan. "Nah, kita akan menggunakan bus sekolah menuju ke hutan, lalu untuk masuk kedalam hutan kita berjalan kaki. Bagi yang memiliki alergi pada serangga, oleskan krim anti serangga kalian sebelum memasuki hutan, yang tidak ada alergi oleskan saja, jaga-jaga"

"Kenapa tidak bilang saja, ' semua murid harus mengoleskan krim anti serangga'? Sepertinya akan lebih gampang", bisik Ino pada Sakura.

"kau bawa krim-nya Hinata?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Sakura yang berbaris tepat di depan Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar suara Sasuke. Hinata yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk tanpa minat. Pikirannya dipenuhi Naruto saat ini. Matanya tak lepas dari Naruto yang berbaris di depan, tiga anak jaraknya dari Hinata. Sasuke berbaris di belakang Hinata, jadi Ia tak tahu apa yang dilihat Hinata. Tunas-tunas baru di hati Hinata mulai tumbuh membentuk kuncup-kuncup bunga. Melihat Naruto saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya semangat. Cukup membuatnya berani mengacuhkan Sasuke. Naruto benar-benar mengalihkan dunia Hinata. Namun, tanpa disadari gadis itu, dirinya juga telah mengalihkan dunia Naruto.

Naruto tak bisa tidur semalaman memikirkan Hinata. Namun kehadiran Sasuke cukup membuat nyali-nya ciut juga._ Mereka telah bertunangan, Naruto! Camkan itu! Sudah ada pria yang memiliki Hinata! Dan sayangnya pria itu bukan kau!_

"Ayo semua-nya! Masuk ke dalam bus dengan tertib!" terdengar Yamato memberi instruksi kepada kelompok-nya.

Naruto berbaris di barisan depan. Jadi saat ia masuk ke dalam bus, masih banyak bangku yang kosong. Karnanya dia bebas memilih dimana ingin duduk. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke bangku belakang, di pinggir, dekat jendela. Bangku belakang bus itu untuk empat orang.

Segera saja bus sekolah berkapasitas 40 orang itu terisi anak-anak yang akan ke hutan dan pantai. Cukup banyak bangku yang tersisa memang. Bus akan mengantar anak-anak ke pantai yang lebih dekat terlebih dahulu. Lalu ke hutan. Dan akan menjemput mereka hari Sabtu pagi. Ya! Mereka akan menginap. Dan bagi yang ke hutan. Mereka akan mengadakan kemping.

Sakura memilih duduk di tengah bersama Ino. Gaara duduk sendiri di depan Sakura. Di bangku seberang Gaara, duduk Kiba yang entah mengapa diperbolehkan membawa anjing – nya – Akamaru- ikut serta. Hinata yang naik ke bus belakangan mencari-cari dimana Naruto duduk. Namun itu tak sulit. Ia segera menemukan rambut kuning Naruto menyembul di kursi paling belakang. Langsung saja ia menuju Naruto. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Karena tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata.

"Kita, duduk disitu saja" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk tempat yang jaraknya dua kursi dari tempat Kiba duduk.

Hinata terdiam menatap wajah Sasuke. Hatinya ingin berontak melepaskan tangan Sasuke. tapi tubuhnya hanya diam. Tak mau bekerja sama. Sasuke-pun menarik Hinata untuk mengikuti-nya. Sesampainya di kursi Sasuke mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk duluan. Namun anehnya, Hinata tak bergemik. Ia tetap berdiri, menunduk. Lalu ia mengakat wajahnya menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku tidak mau duduk disini!"

"Lalu? Kau mau duduk dimana Hinata?"

"Aku akn memilih – nya sendiri!" kata Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Hinata!" Panggil Sasuke, saat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke menuju Naruto.

"Jika aku mau bersama Naruto. Maka aku sendiri yang harus membuatnya! Aku tak bisa mengandalkan bantuan orang lain! Ya! Aku harus memulainya!" Hinata berkata dalam hati.

"Hinata kau mau duduk dimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengejar Hinata. Namun menengok Sasuke-pun tidak dilakukan Hinata. Langkahnya pasti. Menuju Naruto. Dilihatnya kursi belakang itu sudah diisi oleh 3 orang, Naruto dan dua anak lain yang tak dikenalnya, tapi dia yakin ke-dua anak itu dari kelas A.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Hinata

"Ya.. ya.. tentu saja!" kata anak yang kemudian di ketahui Hinata bernama Jugo. "Tapi, tas ini bukan punyaku!" Sahut Jugo lagi, sambil menunjuk tas yang berada diantara dirinya dan Naruto.

"Hinata memandang Naruto yang tertidur menghadap jendela. Baru saja Hinata akan membangun-kan Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang tangan Hinata.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata" tanya Sasuke dingin, sambil menarik Hinata menghadap kearahnya.

"Lepaskan Sasuke!" kata Hinata sambil mencoba menarik tangannya. Namun cengkraman Sasuke begitu kuat.

"Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan HINATA!" bentak Sasuke yang mulai lepas kendali. Mata hitamnya menatap Hinata yang terpaksa harus menatap Sasuke juga karena cengkraman tangan Sasuke semakin kuat.

Seluruh siswa menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Hinata. Naruto terbangun karena suara Sasuke, namun ia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Saat sudah duduk di dalam bus tadi, tanpa sadar Naruto tertidur. Matanya kelelahan setelah semalaman lembur menemani Naruto terjaga. Ia mengucek matanya, dan memutar tubuh. Saat itulah dia melihat Hinata dan Sasuke saling berhadapan. Tersentak Naruto sambil mengeluarkan pekikan tertahan.

"Ah, Naruto, kau sudah bangun. Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Hinata sambil memutar kepalanya menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ha? Ah.. itu.." Naruto salah tingkah, namun juga senang. Dengan segera ia mengambil tas-nya lalu memangkunya. "Boleh. Silahkan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"TIDAK!" teriak Sasuke cepat sambil menarik Hinata lagi, mau tak mau wajah Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kau, mau duduk dengannya?"

"Iya!" kata Hinata mantap. Namun dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke terdiam namun tak melepaskan tangan Hinata. Ia hanya menatap mata Hinata. Mencari keraguan dan ketakutan didalamnya. Namun, tak ditemukannya. Hanya kepastian yang ada di mata itu. Sasuke menunduk dan mulai melonggarkan pegangannya pada tangan Hinata. Lama ia tertunduk.

Lalu sebuah suara yang berasal dari bangku supir memecah keheningan "Apakah semua bisa duduk ditempatnya? Sebentar lagi Guru Azuma dan Guru Yamato akan masuk dan kita berangkat!"

Sasuke mengakat wajahnya lagi dan menatap Naruto. Lalu memindahkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau". Ia melepaskan tangan Hinata dan melangkah meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu menatap Punggung Sasuke melangkah semakin menjauh. Begitu juga semua mata siswa yang lain. Sasuke akhirnya duduk di kursi di depan Gaara. Sendirian.

"Ah, Hinata, kau tidak duduk?" Tanya Naruto, memecah lamunan Hinata.

Hinata tersadar, "Hah? Oh, iya, Naruto", Lalu Hinata duduk disamping Naruto. Mereka saling bertatapan dan keduanya tersenyum.

Tanpa dikehendaki Hinata, kuncup-kuncup bunga di hatinya mulai bermekaran melihat senyum Naruto. tak terpengaruh kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Bunga-bunga yang bermekaran itu memenuhi hati Hinata dan mendesak darah mengalir ke pipi Hinata, yang membuat semburat merah di situ. Aih, sungguh memikat hati. Naruto mau tak mau terdiam melihat Hinata. Mengangumi gadis satu ini.

_Sejak kapan gadis ini menjadi begitu berani? Bukankah dia gadis pemalu yang dulu kutemui di taman belakang saat aku berhasil keluar dari jendela kecil kamar mandi? Bukankah dia gadis yang selalu kikuk bila dekat dengan ku? Dia.. gadis yang pura-pura pingsan hanya untuk melindungi Sasuke? tapi? Kenapa dia disini? didekatku?_ Pikir Naruto. Ia termenung, lalu, _AH! Dia.. gadis ini.. ingin bersamaku? _Tiba-tiba Naruto tersentak. Dan sebuah percakapan yang didengarnya beberapa waktu lalu tergiang kembali. Membuatnya tersadar.

"_Kau marah?" tanya Hinata "Aku hanya ingin menghentikan Sasuke untuk berbuat bodoh. Aku ingin…."_

"_Melindungi Naruto" Sambar Sakura cepat._

Gadis ini pura-pura pingsan karena ingin melindungiku! Apa dia..…

Bodoh kau Naruto! Pengecut!

Jika kau suka gadis ini bukankah harusnya kau memperjuangkannya? Bukannya menyerah karena spekulasi yang kau buat sendiri! Kau tidak dengar dari mulut Hinata sendiri jika dia tunangan Sasuke! bodoh kau! Menyerah terlalu cepat.

Lihatlah! Gadis ini sekarang disamping mu! Ia berani bertindak untuk hatinya! Sedangkan kau? Apa yang telah kau perbuat? Tidak ada!

Jika kau mencintai gadis ini. Tunjukkan seperti dia menunjukkan padamu siapa yang dicintainya. Buktikan pada gadis ini bahwa…, bahwa dia tidak sendirian memperjuangkan hatinya. Tunjukkan pada gadis ini…, gadis yang bisa menolak Sasuke,dan

memilihmu!

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Thank You for Everyone that give a review. ^.^**

**I hope I can write more faster and faster. So, you can read the next chapter immediately. **

**I'm sorry for my inconcistent.**** ^o^v**


End file.
